<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of Ori: Season of Bravery by Layuzed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038034">The Tale of Ori: Season of Bravery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layuzed/pseuds/Layuzed'>Layuzed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ori and the Blind Forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Despair, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Sequel, hardship, long story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layuzed/pseuds/Layuzed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel for the Spirit of the Forest storyline. Nibel was restored thanks to the sacrifice of Kuro and the valiant efforts of Ori, Sein and allies. Its heroes took a time to gather their minds while life moved on and new life arose. A survivor from a conflict of old was born. A shadow that could change the fate of the Light, forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Seasons (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, I am here with the continuation of my version of the Blind Forest story. I am entering in the Will of the Wisps territory, and by that, I feel many people can guess what awaits.</p><p>I've been thinking, I still have quite a lot to write in this story. I've been thinking a lot in which direction I want to take this tale. Allow me to say, this version of mine will not share many similarities with the original source. I am changing many aspects from how the game originally was, creating more space and elements to interact with the world and characters.</p><p>I am not able to leave a release date this time around, I am sorry. However, the weekends still are the most probable time for me to upload.</p><p>Finally, I wish you a good reading. May the Spirit Tree guide your steps.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new season had begun. Nibel welcomes the serenity of autumn to its midst. Where a bronze-colored landscape painted every green leaf to a dry, but beautiful orange. The windiest season, where days are shorter and plants stop giving food. A most comfortable warning that it's the equinox to the winter's solstice. The forest becomes more chilly in consequence of less daylight, but all had their natural means of seeking refuge and warmth, be it their coats of fur, scales, or feathers or a family to cuddle with.</p><p>Two years had passed since the Great Blindness of Nibel. Beloved be Sein, the wisp of this wondrous forest that allowed no evil to encroach on their home since then. She was not stressed by the events that transpired here but gave much more attention to the land itself and to its inhabitants, her simplicity and kind nature allowing her to befriend all those who approach.</p><p>Being the eyes of Yali, the Spirit Oak, Sein would always give much attention to her soulmate. While her clones were out there doing her will, she minded always his happiness above herself. What Yali always liked to do from time to time was simple, she wished he would ask more from her, but in the end, it is just a simple wish that comes and goes. A simple desire to watch over that special group in the Swallows Nest.</p><p>A simple family, a simple crew. Family and friends that always were on the loose. The youngest of the heroes, covered in white with pure lines of smooth fur, nominated by Yali himself as the Light of Nibel lived happily and freely as a spirit, out and away from the responsibilities of a guardian. A just lifestyle to compensate for his traumatic childhood.</p><p>Now a fully developed teen, his glow intensified with a gentle blue tone among the whiteness of his body. A trait of maturity, yet he was as playful as ever before, and sometimes an airhead. That was not all. Tipped with a black, twitchy nose that only grew more sensitive with time to smell all types of scents. His long, narrowed and tapered ears, thickly rounded in its middle bit to catch many sounds and funnel it down to his eardrums to filter its source and position were all but improved. His senses were sharp and trained, his black eyes with white pupils always would find his target.</p><p>It was a new training session. Alongside friends, he was kept busy to not lose aim during that time. The cool atmosphere of autumn blew the leaves that were cut down by his blade, the Spirit Edge, a most common weapon of spirits, but his had a uniqueness of its own. Bluish flames that he inherited from Sein coated the blade and followed it wherever he swung.</p><p>Together with Layla, they danced in a new duel. They spared for a fun time to see how each other would fare in battle. He fought a friend filled with cuisine qualities. Being a chef and a dancer of her homeland, Kainar, Layla had different traits to define her female body and distinguish her from a spirit of Nibel. She carries a much thicker tail that can withstand her own weight, detailing with smaller and sharper ears, curly tuft-horns and overall shorter fur that allowed her to better live in arid climates. She also had a definition of muscular legs that made her the dancer she is.</p><p>She would never wield a weapon, for her legs did the job just right. A skilled user of the Spirit Ignition, a power that combusts her Light into power, Layla used her ability to boost her physical traits, mostly strength, and agility to greater levels. Although the overuse of the ability can cause harm to the user, she mastered how to diminish the consequences with training to be able to enjoy more time empowered.</p><p>Although they faced each other, someone was watching to keep them from getting hurt. Ario was this judge, a grown-up adult of similar characteristics to Ori. He wore a vestment that usually spirits don't bother to wear unless there is a ceremony for the occasion, but in his case, it was a gift given from a rather distant relative. For him, the scarf was a part of himself. He was inseparable from the simple, yet singular muffler. He was a spirit that mastered the Spirit Arc, a traveler that reunited the Zephyr's crew. Ario was also an artist and loved to capture pretty landscapes on self-made canvas through his ability, the Spirit Art, a technique of controlling the environmental light to his bidding through the use of a quill pen so to draw.</p><p>Through blue flames and orange-colored energy clashed, Ori had difficulty to breach her defense and get her vulnerable. Ori charges forward with the intent to swing wide his blade and Layla hops high, stepping on his wrist giggling while he swings. She shifts her position while Ori still tries to recover, she is ahead, stepping down on his shoulders and using her weight to bring him down. Ori resists the weight by fortifying his legs to hold his position, which was also countered. Layla simply and quickly charged a jump using Ori as a trampoline, displaying him flat on the forest floor, and before he could move again, Layla was above, locking his movements. The defeat was guaranteed.</p><p>"Okay, enough." Ario claps loudly, announcing the victor. "Layla wins!"</p><p>Layla aids him to get up, comforting him for the fun duel.</p><p>"You did well." She compliments Ori. "Try always to not leave your intention too clear to your opponent. In battle, you may require more finesse than force to win."</p><p>"That is right." Added Ario. "Once in a true battle, you must not let your foe know your intentions, it will allow them to counter you more easily. That said, I liked that you're trying hard, your skill has improved. Now let's practice your aiming, shall we?"</p><p>Ori nods before the next task. Ario takes his quill pen and draws multiple simple motionless targets that hover to their positions. Ori summons his Spirit Arc, a ranged weapon, capable of firing arrows of light energy. He takes aim, pulling the string and firing the arrow to the first target. He hits it and prepares to fire the second.</p><p>"Layla." Ario tilts his head suggestively, telling her to difficult things for him. She nods and channels her ignition, charging towards Ori aiming.</p><p>She dives in, hoping to strike the distracted spirit while he shoots the second target. Ori was alerted, he ducks out of her dive kick and proceeds to the third target, aiming firmly without losing focus. Before he could let go of the string, Layla attempted to sweep and knock him over. Ori jumps out of her range and fires midair at the target, hitting it and already aiming for the next one. This would be difficult, Layla already prepared a new attack, this time it would be undodgeable.</p><p>They had already experienced it before, Ori had lost countless times to the detail of Layla cornering him and inevitably ruining his focus. An archer must not waver, as must not anything else in the heat of battle, he was taught. Ori had to overcome this simple problem, and after all this time he would answer in kind. They moved in slow motion, moments before he could be kicked Ori had dismissed the bow and prepared to repel Layla. Ori summons his blade and clashes against her, pushing both away and giving him space to resummon the bow and firing away at his targets.</p><p>"Nice." Ario commented from afar.</p><p>Only one remained, the farthest and highest of targets. Ori had to charge the arrow to travel further, he needed a small portion of seconds but also to keep Layla in check. Her agility is not easy to read, her movements dazzling to the eye. He aimed not at the target but rather at Layla. She approached doing zigzags and the hope of hitting her was thin, but that was not his plan. Ori shifts the arrow tip to an orb, a Light Burst, and discharges it. He detonates the orb moments after firing it, creating a smoke curtain, this should give him a few seconds of reprieve. Ori charges jump out of the curtain and Layla does the same, however, Ori was ahead and aiming down at her. Another orb, this one would push her down. Should she use more of the ignition to air step out of the way? She would prefer not to require such a thing but seeing how hard he is trying, she would do so as well. Her enhancement intensifies, she manages to get out of his aim. Yet Ori was unaltered, still aiming at the same spot. Layla felt confused, she is not the target? Where is he-</p><p>She sees it. There was another orb left on the ground, one that she did not notice. But as she realized it Ori fired at the orb and it bursts twice as strong. It provoked strong chains of winds that blew in every direction. Layla is pushed away and loses balance while Ori aims at the final target triumphantly. He charged the arrow, fortifying it to travel long distances, it grows in size and he shoots it. The arrow flies freely and achieves a bullseye. It settled his first victory over her.</p><p>Layla was impressed and sat down a little tired. She cheers for him as he descends back to land. He felt overjoyed, he celebrated upon landing.</p><p>"Congratulations! You made it." Ario bolsters his hard work. "Your aim was impeccable, to hit such a far target is no simple feat, midair even!"</p><p>"Thanks!" Ori smiles flattered, huffing through the adrenaline. "I was so focused, my blood is boiling!" He confessed.</p><p>Ario chuckles. "That's good. Means you were in the flow of combat. It allows you to be much more efficient in decision making in these crucial moments. You have honed this feature. Feel proud. You are talented, my guy."</p><p>The two calm and pacific years that Nibel lived were a great opportunity for Ori to simply relax and enjoy his days, but he was interested in training to sharpen his skills. "Why?" He was asked, but his motives were simple, "To protect those I love." He replied with determination. A most benevolent of reasons, pure and straightforward. Ario could only oblige before his shiny eyes. Although it took two years, it brought fruitful results. No training is meant to be short; it is a journey, a learning experience that he will take with him forever out there. Simple lessons on how to look for yourself in the field of battle are important, because… soon or later, all must face what fate has in store.</p><p>With the celebration met and done, they finished training for the day. Tomorrow would bring more exercises and problems for him to deal with. Ario and Layla were always on point and available to help him out.</p><p>"Very well then, I will return to the Zephyr and assist Daruk and Franz." Ario informed. "We must prepare ourselves for the arrival of winter too." Ario gazed at the skies, the daylight growing dim as they arrived in the afternoon.</p><p>"Alright! I will accompany Ori to their den." Layla replied. "Tell them I sent greetings!"</p><p>"Of course." Ario said to them. "Layla, I'll expect good behavior from you, as always."</p><p>She blushes and rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "I promise! I won't bother lady Naru too much!"</p><p>Ario gives her a short chuckle. Like she will behave herself… "Alright, do your best. Ori, if she becomes an annoyance, do inform me to take appropriate measures."</p><p>"You meanie!" She complains. "I am never an annoyance, right, Ori?"</p><p>Ori goes silent with a shy smile. "Hum… I don't know!" He replies with a vague response, leaving both hanging confused.</p><p>Ario does a quick hum. "Fine. Now go. We will be repairing the Zephyr." He turns away and before walking to the Thornfelt Swamp, he goes back. "Ah, one more thing, Ori. If Gumo is available to help, say that we're expecting him."</p><p>Ori agreed to the request and walked back to his den together with Layla. She and Ario were the closest friends since Daruk and Franz often stayed at the ship. They do visit sometimes as does Ori but Layla is quite special, she is almost the entire time around with Ori, be to cook meals or to be a friend, she is quite inseparable. Ario feared she was becoming a nuisance, but Ori is always fond of her company. If Ori said the word she would be scolded, which he did not want to happen to her.</p><p>Is not that she is bad-mannered, stubborn or noisy. On the contrary, she's a formal spirit that always helps out Naru in many activities. However, she has her inner child very active, which makes her chase after things that she finds cute. And on her radar was Ori, of course. Even if he had grown her interests remained strong.</p><p>"How is the ship doing, Layla?" Ori asked.</p><p>"Oh, most of it is functioning. The propulsors, sails, and propellers are good to go, but there is the forge to be repaired. By what I understand of it, that machine is what conduits the energy to boost the engine and activate the systems of flight, allowing further controls for navigation."</p><p>"I see." He replied. "It's been a while since the repairs began, right? Must be difficult to deal with such a vessel."</p><p>"Yeah, but that is more problematic to the boys there than it is to me. I don't hate traveling, but I wished Ario would settle down. Live a pacific life and stuff here in Nibel." She sighs. "Now more than ever we have a great task ahead of us. At least I had a nice vacation."</p><p>"It is about the seven forests, right?" Ori asked.</p><p>"Yes. Since he told me about Yali, I am fully pledged to aid him however I can." Her expression turned heavier and worried. "This will be one great adventure, perhaps the greatest we ever had."</p><p>"I can go with you if that would make you feel better." Ori tells.</p><p>She smiles and rests a hand on her chest with fuzzy feelings. She takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. "Don't worry about me. You have your family here in Nibel, soon the owlet will be born and you promised to keep it safe, right?"</p><p>"Yes, but… Will you be alright?" He asked worriedly.</p><p>She had an urge to hug him but behaved herself. She tries to evade eye contact, trying to not worry him, which was not working.</p><p>He wondered how he could help, so he got an idea and walked up to her and stood still. She was lost in thoughts and failed to notice Ori approaching and standing silent right in front of her. Soon she takes notice and tries to not look pained.</p><p>"Want a hug?" He offered knowing she wouldn't refuse. He reaches out his arms open for her.</p><p>Her ears perk back up with the invite; smile flourishing warmly. "Hey, It's the first time I see you openly inviting me. What drives you at this moment?"</p><p>"I've learned that hugs are powerful. it is the best medicine for troubled hearts. Mom taught me that."</p><p>Layla lets out a soft giggle. "Naru is lovely, isn't she? Now I will be taking the offering, delightfully."</p><p>She charges forward and embraces him firmly, lifting him and spinning around joyfully. The winds of autumn blow evermore, carrying many leaves as Ori comforts a friend. Soon Layla lets him go and she looks much better.</p><p>"Thank you, Ori. It means a lot!" She feels restored. It would be a feeling she would miss when they would depart. So she made as much use of the time as she could.</p><p>"My pleasure." He replied ever so kind. "Just so you know, I will beat you in the duel for good next time!"</p><p>She feels hyped up. "I will be looking forward to it. Don't think because you won the arc exercise that you can win in a defined dance. But enough of that, let's go home and relax. I wish to cook a meal for you and everyone."</p><p>Ori hums with interest. It was past time for lunch and he couldn't wait. They settled in, greeting Naru and Gumo who were occupied in their chores. Naru was trying to cook their meal, a honey salad. A dish that uses a mixture of vegetables and fruits with heated honey to add a special flavor. The preparation of the honey is very slimy but soon would harden with heat turning it thicker and used as a coating over the dish. its sweetness mixes and blends with every appetizer when poured over. Layla gives aid and they feast on their lunch soon enough.</p><p>Gumo had been building some platforms like playgrounds for the soon to arrive new family member. He had made stairways, roads, and trampolines around their cave. He joins the others in the mealtime, chattering as a normal band of friends.</p><p>"Gumo, GumO guMo! (Oh, this is so good!)" He took another spoonful on the bowl.</p><p>"I wonder how we will live without Layla to help me with these recipes. Oh, I feel so distracted while cooking." Naru commented.</p><p>"Fear not." Layla giggles. "You will learn normally as you try. The way of cuisine requires training like anything else. Just don't give up."</p><p>"I'll do my best." Naru replied joyfully. "I am super grateful for all your help, Layla. I hope you may be able to create even more delicious recipes to teach me later!"</p><p>Layla takes a moment. "Of course. I would love to return someday…"</p><p>The first to finish their bowl was Ori, who asked for more. They emptied the cauldron very fast and once they were satisfied, they returned to their affairs. Gumo went outside to find things to build. Ori sat down and tried to draw on the cave's walls their new family, he tried to imagine how the owlet would look like. He had a nice space reserved for it in the picture. The painting had him, Naru, Gumo, Sein, Ario, Layla, Franz, Daruk, Kuro, the Zephyr, and the Spirit Tree all happily together. It had the blank space for the owlet, and he couldn't wait to be able to fill that space. It was not stylish art compared to the drawings of Ario, but he minded not many details. He painted and drew the best he could, it was sloppy but had passion, which was the core importance of any creation.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ori's hearing caught the voice of Layla pleading not far from him.</p><p>"Naru, please please please, I must hear it! It is a chance of a lifetime!"</p><p>"Hmm…" Naru was thinking. "I don't know if he would like it, but there is no harm in trying."</p><p>What are they discussing? He titled his long ears, perking them to the side to hear better.</p><p>"Oh, that's great! I can't wait!" Layla seemed overjoyed, what made her like that?</p><p>"Okay, but I can't confirm it will work. Since he has grown… " Naru sighs. "They grow up so fast! Oh…" She places one hand on her cheek.</p><p>"Believe, lady Naru. It will work! I need to witness this." Layla encouraged her.</p><p>Hm, are they talking about… Ori? He felt weirdly embarrassed. What could they be seeking to accomplish?</p><p>"Right, let's go to him." Naru affirmed.</p><p>Go to him? Right now? He tried not to look aware and just played cool on his mind.</p><p>Naru and Layla approach. Oh no, he is indeed the target! He felt weirder. He turned around to see the two towering over him. He lets out shy words in the situation...</p><p>"H-hey… how can I… help?"</p><p>"Excuse me, love. We need a moment of your cooperation." Naru stated. Layla was quiet but very excited.</p><p>"Hm… Okay?"</p><p>Naru went right to work. She holds Ori under the arms and lifts him. Even if he had grown, he weighed almost the same as his younger form. Naru had no problems to carry him and adjust him to lay on his back on her arms, on her embrace. He stood quietly as he was brought closer to his mother enveloping him as she would do for many nights. He was a bit too old to be held like a baby but he remains very quiet and doesn't resist.</p><p>Layla felt like melting already. The cuteness of him laid down with Naru was just astounding. He was cooperating just nicely. He could deduce what being positioned like that would mean.</p><p>"Mom, is it time to sleep already? It's not night yet." He brings a solid argument, but as much he deduced right, they planned to provoke something from him.</p><p>"It's been a while since I carried you like that, right? Do you remember how fast you used to sleep?" She gently squeezes him to tuck his arms and legs, affectionately reducing his space, so the "baby" could feel protected.</p><p>The sensation started to pour in. It's been a while since he last had his lulling bedtimes where Naru made him sleep. Since the day she returned, they would do it every night in the previous years. But as he grew more independent in some regards he started to sleep by himself, without his mother's help. Another sign of maturity every child passes through. It's just nature's way.</p><p>Even so, he enjoyed the sensation after this long. He could easily drift to a good nap like that. His tail had space to waggle about as the only part of him that could move. He felt calmer and relaxed, drowsiness gathering and turning his eyelids heavier.</p><p>"Now, for the finale, Layla. The secret weapon that I had to induce him to sleep flawlessly was simple. Observe."</p><p>Layla paid much attention to them and how Naru brought his head a bit closer to her chest. She made a new, pushing squeeze on her elbow and directed his ear closer. Once she had his ear on the spot, it was just a matter of time...</p><p>Ori's eyes firstly grew mildly wide, like something struck him. Layla watched with eager eyes. Did it work? And soon Ori had a softening expression on his face, his breathing easing and eyes slowly closing to the sound he could hear…</p><p>"Heartbeats." Naru revealed. "It is the ultimate solution that can tranquil him from anything. It seems it works just fine as ever before. My father had taught me: When you listen to the heartbeat of a loved one, it can do miracles to wash away stress and worse. This gentle sound has a calming effect."</p><p>Not only was he being soothed to sleep but he also couldn't contain his own body from demonstrating gratitude. He began purring, began emitting his low-vibratory sound of spirits, much similar to felines. It was a heavenly sound to Layla, she started to tear up at the sheer beauty and cuteness of him so peacefully falling asleep. It was a magical sight. By the Light of Seil, this was the cutest thing she had ever seen or heard.</p><p>"Helloooo." Ario arrives at the place and hears a familiar purr. Layla and Naru were focused and neither of them gave attention to him. He approaches and sights Ori sleeping and purring to his heart's content. He remembers when he had the feat to have him sleeping like that once… It was a good memory, his proof of forgiveness.</p><p>He smiled and Layla would shed tears of joy. He would have asked why Layla was taking so long to bring them their meal but once he saw it too, he forgot about it. Such a peaceful sight to behold, it was calming even to those close by. Then he visualizes the drawing right to their side, the big family painting that was partially incomplete. The egg was in its nest, comfy and warmed. The time it needed to hatch was long, they couldn't explain why not even Sein. But the time was close, soon Ori would be able to complete his family painting.</p><p>"So, he likes to take naps?" Ario asked to break the silence.</p><p>"Ah, not really." Layla replies shyly. "I… wanted to hear him purring. So I pleaded to Naru if she could help me. As you can see, listening to heartbeats achieves it just right, plus it puts him to sleep. I am in love~."</p><p>"Interesting. Can I tell them how to make you purr, Layla?" Asked Ario.</p><p>She blushes and almost freaks out. "Of course not!" She crosses her arms.</p><p>"Alright. Let's leave that for another time." He says playfully. "Since Ori is sleeping, you are hereby free to join us at the Zephyr, Layla. And by that, I demand you to feed us. We are hungry."</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry. I wished to take my time here, so, yeah. I am on my way." She turns to Naru. "See you soon, lady Naru. Thank you for the gift! I loved it!" She murmurs to not disturb Ori's sleep.</p><p>"You're most welcome." She replied. "Until next time."</p><p>Then the duo moves out of the place, discussing between them.</p><p>"Can't you cook meals too?" Layla asked, a little annoyed. She glances back over her shoulder briefly. "I wanted to hear more…"</p><p>"I could. "Ario said. "But you made me addicted to your cooking so it can't be helped. Moreover, you can hear him purr more often now since you know how to trigger it."</p><p>Layla started to daydream and blush. "Ah, I can't do such a thing. I am not worthy. He would not listen to my heartbeat, would he?"</p><p>"I don't know why he wouldn't. You may need a moment where he is distressed and unable to sleep to have an opening. Then you're good to go."</p><p>"Nah. I hope to never get to see him in such a state just to satisfy my need to hear him purr."</p><p>"True, he had enough trouble already." Ario commented and wondered. "This brings back memories. I got him to hear my heartbeats once. It was kinda accidental, but I had no idea it had such a good impact. He was so angry…" He remembers the events of the Black Root Burrows.</p><p>"What?" Layla asked, shook. "And you never told me?!"</p><p>"I feared for his health if I had told you." He laughs.</p><p>"Why you…!" Layla tightens her fists and channels her ignition angrily. Ario wastes no time running off as Layla pursues him, taking her back to the Zephyr and others.</p><p>Little did they know. They lived the eve of the grand day. The egg was swinging on the nest, doing little shakings from the inside. The time was close.</p><p>…</p><p>After spending the rest of the day resting, the next dawn brought a different exercise that he still had to beat: Weaponry Management. A frenetic simulation where Ori has to make use of diverse weapons of Light he learned to summon to fight against a swarm of insect-like blobs.</p><p>The Spirit Smash, a slow, but large hammer capable of delivering heavy impacts; The Spirit Star, a throwable bladed shuriken that can even be a boomerang; The Spirit Spike, an extended spear with a sharpened point refined to be hurled at opponents. All that plus his trusty flaming Spirit Edge and the Arc, giving him a variety of options on how to fare in battle. With quick reflexes and aptitude, he was able to do much more compared to the previous years.</p><p>The Spike in special is the most energy consuming and most powerful of the weapons, it requires much of the user to manifest it and its launch can cause a devastating blow and explosive effects.</p><p>Through swapping between weapons is quite hard, it is not so exhausting after two years of training. Finesse is built with dedication and the burning desire to be strong. Ori slashed, smashed, and spiked the moving targets while being swarmed by them. A simulation of how to deal with surrounded scenarios.</p><p>They won't cause damage, but none are allowed to touch him. Ori swiped them away with good use of the flames of his sword, but that alone won't save him. He quickly bashes the first target that breached his defense and leaped out to a safe distance. He throws the shuriken, hitting most of the floating drawn blobs chasing after him.</p><p>"A good tactic." Ario observed. "He knows that being surrounded is disadvantageous, so if he can manage to focus all targets in front of him makes things easier."</p><p>"Do you think he'll do it?" Layla asked. "After so many tries, I feel like he may finally get it."</p><p>"He just might. Since yesterday, he has been doing much better. He got the hang of it."</p><p>That move gave him a good amount of knockouts, but there were still many more. Trying to keep them all in his front rather than around, Ori leaps back wherever he has space to. He summons the Arc and aims an explosive arrow combining the Light Burst. One, two, three shots create a good impact but they're all scattered. A small amount remained but now it would be hard to cover so many sides at once. Ori takes a small retreat, running away and allowing the flying blobs to go after him. He dashes in circles, gathering the unintelligent swarm and once they are all reunited again, Ori charges jump up, going as high as possible and once he reaches the maximum peak, he gazes down to the swarm hot on his tail. He summons the Spirit Edge, and starts to create a momentum of a spinning motion as he descends. The flames and his rapid rotating movement makes his defense unbreachable. That movement was difficult to handle, but since gravity was moving him, all he had to do was spin to win.</p><p>The swarm had no chance. It was obliterated as his blade met all of them charging unrelenting. Ori lands on his hooves, the sword on his back, and the other hand on the soil. He had done it, he managed to beat the swarm after many, many tries across all his training. It was two tests down in two days, things couldn't get better!</p><p>Similarly, Layla comes dashing and celebrating. Ario walked calmly right after.</p><p>"Yahoo! You did it, Ori!" Layla boosted. "That cloud of flies had no chance!"</p><p>"These were not flies." Ario corrected her. "It was simple blobs of light. Ah, nevermind."</p><p>They celebrate avidly, cheering his hard efforts across the years. Challenges that were so difficult before, now done masterfully. Layla carries Ori on a piggyback ride using her Ignition to sustain her.</p><p>"So, it seems I am going too easy on you. May I spice things up?" Ario asked.</p><p>"Do it!" Added Layla. "He had never seen an easier challenge. Right, Ori?"</p><p>"No, no, no!" Ori protests. "I had a lot of difficulties getting through it! Don't you dare to ruin my victory! I'll beat you up!" He said angrily and got a good laugh from Ario and Layla who just were messing with him.</p><p>"In any case, it seems you can switch much more freely between your armaments. With that settled, I do hope you put it to good use."</p><p>"I will. it will be perfected when-" Ori is interrupted with a rambling of branches and bushes swagging by the great windy weather. Yet Ario caught something in the sounds flying by. Footsteps; not too heavy, not too light. As soon as the wind gust ceases, Ori and Layla could hear it too. A gumon, rushing through and panting heavily. Ario doesn't take conclusions and awaits for Gumo to arrive.</p><p>"Gumo! GUMO GUMO! (Ori! SHE'S HERE!)"</p><p>They look curious by the gumon's words. It sounded worrisome, so much that Layla and Ario awaited for Ori to translate for further details. Ori takes a long moment; outrightly shocked. It just adds the perturbing feeling. Something bad happened?</p><p>"Ori?" Ario calls, breaking his trance as Layla too shakes him on her shoulders.</p><p>He calms down, and happiness erupts from him. She has arrived!</p><p>"She's here!" He shares the news. "She's finally here!"</p><p>"She?" They asked, and right after the massage went through. Joy peaked higher than ever before. After all the long years awaiting her arrival, it comes right in a great opportunity where they were in the mood of partying.</p><p>"She is here!" They shout.</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Named Her Ku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, just some quick notes!</p><p>I would like to say that the changes of POV were kept in here too. Characters and narrative will be displaying incoming POV swaps. It will be as it was before. Hopefully more clear too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The word had spread. Everyone reunited to witness the miracle of life. The Zephyr's crew chose to wait outside the den to allow the family to have the honors. Especially to allow Ori to see the one that was bestowed upon him. Ori goes in, sighting Naru and Gumo very focused facing away. The egg was cracked, it indeed had hatched! He stepped forward, circling Naru to see the owlet.</p><p>Naru was carrying her, the littlest dark owl of the world. Upon noticing Ori's arrival, Naru gave attention to him, bringing the owlet closer.</p><p>"Here." Naru offered and Ori brought his arms around her small frame, all tucked and curled. It was weird, he had never held a baby before, she is so delicate and adorable, she needs all the protection of the world until she can spread her wings. Said thoughts flooded his mind as he got used to her weight and as he adjusted her.</p><p>Layla: "Aww. She has the same color hue as the mother! What a cutie~!"</p><p>Franz: "Impressive that she already has feathers. I am very jealous." He started grumpily.</p><p>Ario: "This type of owls doesn't apply to the same nature as normal birds. You know the size they can grow right?"</p><p>Daruk: "Oh my!" He said spooked. "Imagine when she grows up!"</p><p>Franz: "Now I am scared, but good thing that it won't be hostile!"</p><p>Layla: "I agree."</p><p>Ario: "True, we don't need to fear. For she is in good hands."</p><p>Naru: "Excuse me, would you like to hold her too?" She asked the archer.</p><p>Ario: "Don't worry about me. But I know someone who wants to hold her quite badly." He suggests towards Layla.</p><p>Ori was quiet, gazing deep to the owlet's orange eyes, holding firmly onto her dark indigo colored feathers to not let her fall. He studies her details carefully: she had a white face and a white spot on her chest, much like her mother. Detailing with two raised feathers on top of her head almost looking like antennaes. Ori brings her close, hugging his now nominated little sister. The Light sending faint sparks through her body as it was doing a check-up, but the baby doesn't react or show any signs of discomfort. In fact, the Light soothes the owlet.</p><p>I could not express a single word at that moment. I held the last child of Kuro, right in my arms. I held great responsibility. I felt truly honored and slightly scared at the same time. I don't know how to care for a child, but fortunately, I am not alone in that.</p><p>As everyone was talking, I was still hugging her. I then come to a realization, what should we call her?</p><p>A part my hug a little and inevitably I stared at her for a good second before turning to my family and friends talking. I nudge my mom to call her attention.</p><p>"Mom, what is her name?"</p><p>"Oh, she still doesn't have one. Would you like to do the honors?"</p><p>I… am to name her? I felt so weird, how do I name someone? I give it a try... overflowing in options but none seem fitting. JIxi? No… Veyd, Tiya, Preit… No, I want a name similar to Kuro. Kuro… Ku-ro. Ku… Ku! I have the answer!</p><p>"Ku! What do you think?!"</p><p>"I loved it. Short and cute. I say yay." Naru replied approvingly.</p><p>"Ku? A homage, I see. I say yay." Layla adds up.</p><p>"Yay." The rest follows up.</p><p>And it was settled. We named her Ku, the cutest dark owl of Nibel. We celebrated again, and before we knew it, time flew before our eyes. Autumn went by really fast as we learned how to live with Ku. Her diet, for example, was different from ours. She ate no fruits or vegetables or anything we used to eat. She preferred grubs and insects and so we hunt for them regularly. Below rocks and logs, there were always high chances of hitting the spot.</p><p>Soon she was doing her first steps, walking by herself energetically as a child should be, chirping and whistling with that little beak of hers. Curiosity moved her. She desired to mess with everything she had range of. Always seeking to learn and sometimes eat whatever she could find. We kept watch, taking out any possible dangers.</p><p>Time went on, we arrived at the wonderment of Winter. Her burning passion could not be held back, she was eager to explore and of course, we happily obliged. We played with the snow and ice, built snowmen, and contemplated the snowy landscapes of our home.</p><p>We thought Autumn was the season for Daruk, but Winter proved to be much better for all of us. Ku and I loved to play around him. Thanks to the weather Daruk could make ice escultures, make an entire playground for us, make lots of ice-creams and a lot more. We would dive in the chilly snow, spend all our energies and when satisfied, we played around Daruk's wool to warm ourselves and rest. We fell asleep many times in that wool fortress, I confess. We always were carried back home and tucked to our beds. That was the greatest Winter I ever had.</p><p>While the months went by really quickly, Ku naturally befriended the Zephyr's crew and Layla was her favorite of the troupe. Layla was quick in winning the little owl with all the treats. Other than that, she liked to watch my training. I once had a difficult duel with the greatest archer himself. Needless to say that I lost… and that Ku were all playfully mocking me for a good time. "I didn't lose that bad!" I used to say. She can be one sassy little thing but in all honesty, how could I get mad if she was happy? That was a victory.</p><p>Then came the new Spring, and that marked a few months since her birth. She already had grown and matched my height. I often imagined how big she would get since her mother was huge compared to us. The serpents were huge too, maybe all the shadow kind is commonly massive?</p><p>It was no use to waste my time imagining now. She had arrived at an age of her youth where a new desire arose. She yearned for the skies, she wanted to fly.</p><p>On a new morning, we awoke with Gumo encouraging Ku to take a chance and leap from the ramp he had built above our den. Naru and I were ready to catch her. We cheered, but she looked much apprehensive, she had no confidence.</p><p>We bolster her self-esteem and she builds the courage necessary. She spreads her wings and jumps! We watched very attentively as she struggled to flap her wings and fell quickly. Naru catches her and we support her so she doesn't lose faith. That was just the first attempt, certainly the next ones would be better.</p><p>Or so we thought. She tried time and time again, and no improvements were in sight with each try. She was getting so sad, nothing we could do cheered her back up. Much because her wing had a birth defect… After five months after her birth, she grew fast and should be ready to soar. Yet, her right wing had no feathers. We hoped it would grow soon, but it never did. She was stuck on the ground.</p><p>We had an idea. Sein should be able to heal her wing. However, that backfired pretty badly. Once Ku saw Sein for the first time, for some reason she felt too scared to allow herself to be healed. Ku would instantly panic while in the presence of the wisp of Nibel, we did not know why, and unfortunately we were unsuccessful. Sein instructed us that maybe, Ku was too young and her radiance is what scared her to such a point. We had to await Ku to grow a little more to give it a new go. Sein and I remembered that the Light is harmful to them at such a young age, even if her wing were to be restored. It couldn't be done right now.</p><p>Well, with our hopes shaken for our little owl, we returned home. A few days go by, and Ku is always watching the skies, the birds flying by, feeling the winds beckoning her. We felt sad, but we could not waver. We had to be her faith, and not yet allow her to believe that her destiny was to be a flightless owl.</p><p>Firstly, I should try to occupy her mind with something. I approach while she gazes into the skies through the window of our den…</p><p>"Hey, Ku, let's drop at the Zephyr?" I invited her.</p><p>I receive no answer. She hoots low and directs her sight downwards. She is too despondent, seeing her like that hurts. I move to her side and bump lightly onto her.</p><p>"Ku, I know that things are hard. You will be able to fly soon enough. We will find a way."</p><p>"Will I?" Ku asked back. "Why can't I fly like all the others up there? Why is my wing different?!"</p><p>Even if we could ask for Gumo to build an artificial wing for her, we feared that it would not be the wisest choice. After all, Gumo's creations tend to be a bit volatile; remembering all the spiky traps he had at his home or how the Gumons tend to build with runic stuff doesn't seem fit to that.</p><p>"We don't know," I replied. "but we can't give up. We will help you. But for that, you can't keep your face down. Cheer up, come on! Where is the 'so polite' owl that enjoyed my defeat against Ario?"</p><p>Ku puffs her feathers to the funny memories of that duel. She had a lot of fun to see me losing but it was so precious. While they're still here, I gotta defeat Ario in a duel. Now, I look like Layla back then, trying to prove my growth through battle. Not that I need to follow this path. Somehow this interest is inescapable, I guess disciples naturally want to surpass their masters. I will do it before the Zephyr is repaired.</p><p>"So let's get there! Maybe Layla has some delicacies for you."</p><p>"I want it!" Ku feels uplifted and normal.</p><p>Gladly it wasn't so hard to take her out of the sorrowful mood. With her content again I had to make it count. We walk to the Thornfelt Swamp, we pass by the Ginso Tree and the many pools of clean waters that we already played in. We arrived at the great flying vessel that was built in Kainar, the Zephyr. Its crew were agitated and working on the ship's reconstruction. Daruk and Ario are the main 'engineers' so they said, but they aren't that optimal for such tasks, but they do what they can.</p><p>Franz: "Oi, careful with that calibrator! I worked hard to polish it." He started with Daruk carrying a piece of equipment fit for something for the ship.</p><p>Daruk: "Give me a break, Kako."</p><p>Franz: "Don't call me Kako!"</p><p>Before we approached, Layla had already found us. She leaps out of nowhere and grabs both of us into a hug.</p><p>"Hello, you two! What can we do for ya?"</p><p>"Hi, Layla, do you have some sweets with you?" Ku Asked.</p><p>"Of course I have." She takes a moment. " Hm, we're gonna work out a little after it, okay? It's no good if you get overweight, so I will keep you in shape so you can keep eating more."</p><p>Ku was more than eager to do whatever was necessary to have her sweets. She puffs her feathers roused.</p><p>"What about you, Ori? Do you want some too?" Layla asked me and I shook my head. I was not hungry or anything, just trying to give Ku some respite.</p><p>"Alright then." She released us and directed herself to Ku. "Come on sweetie."</p><p>Alright, Ku and Layla went onboard to the kitchen. Now, what could I do… Where would be Ario? I wonder for a millisecond and feel a slight gust of air at the back of my head. My fur all stands up with an intense shiver that forces me to duck low. A swing of a weapon goes above me.</p><p>"Nice! Seems like you kept your guard up." Ario complimented me with a smile. I turn around to see him wielding his Arc and standing normally. That would've hurt if it hit me!</p><p>"We're not training! What was that all about!?"</p><p>"Out there, things may don't play nicely. So keep your senses sharp, the smallest breeze might mean more harm than you can imagine."</p><p>"This is scary. Nibel doesn't have so many dangers!"</p><p>"In a way, no, it doesn't. Yet I vow to give you a sample, an experience of what is to be in hostile territory."</p><p>"I have already been in many of them!"</p><p>During my training, Ario served as a "final challenge" and unfortunately I only faced him three times. And in none, I was even close to taking him down. He too had grown stronger as did Layla. I had beaten Layla in some reflex exercises but not in a one on one combat just yet. I was getting there, but in Ario's case, I don't know how to counter his bow shots. An archer should be, as the name suggests, a ranged attacker. Now, if you do get in close range, you'd think he's screwed, but he uses his bow as a hammer or even as an immobilizing tool. He is quick to answer and the second you think you have the advantage, he just shows up something new to turn the tables.</p><p>Not even mentioning the powerful arrows he can fire… Sheesh.</p><p>"So, how is the ship doing? It seems to be repaired." I asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"Not quite." He replied. "You've arrived just in time for us to test the motors. We'll see if everything is right to the ship to hover."</p><p>He goes towards the ship and talks to Daruk to ask if preparations were ready. Daruk replied affirmatively and so they started to turn on the engines.</p><p>Ario: "Franz, attention to any alarms."</p><p>Franz: "Calibrators and balancing plates are fine! The main motor is also going smoothly!"</p><p>Ario: "Good. Try out our propulsors, lift the ship."</p><p>Daruk: "Let's take some distance, shall we?" They did a few steps back.</p><p>Heat gathered under the ship as the propulsors began working.</p><p>Ario: "So far so good. Keep it easy."</p><p>The Zephyr began hovering, leaving contact with the ground for the first time in two years. Joy was building, their smiles flourishing genuinely to the welcoming sight.</p><p>A beeping alarm sang and red lights blinked in the command panel where Franz watched. The joy was cutshort, everyone returned to a more serious mode.</p><p>Franz: "Uh-oh. Here we go again."</p><p>Ario: "What is."</p><p>Franz: "The engine is overheating. It won't be able to stand much longer until meltdown."</p><p>Ario: "Use the frost runes that Gumo gave us. Let's see if they are calibrated correctly."</p><p>Franz: "Oh, right! How could I forget about these!"</p><p>He pressed a lot of buttons and new runic plates on the ship's hull began to glow in a whitish tone. The beeping and lights stop. They had done it.</p><p>Franz: "Oooh! Temperature, weight, and jet force all stabilized! We have the power to fly again!" He celebrates.</p><p>Ario: "Success." He breathes in relief. "Finally we managed to control the overheat with the runes."</p><p>Daruk: "That is really helpful. I feared that only Seil would be able to isolate the overheating problem. Luckily we had a turnaround and managed to get it done in one year less than my predictions."</p><p>Ario: "Indeed. Gumon craftsmanship is tricky, but I am glad Gumo and Naru helped us. I honestly don't understand much about these runes, but they work with Light. When we get in the night, I will supply the runes myself so they don't dim out during flights."</p><p>Daruk: "That won't be necessary. Remind me that we can borrow Light from the vast power of the wisp of Nibel. She has plenty to grant us."</p><p>Ario takes a moment to think.</p><p>Ario: "This would be lovely. But I don't think I would bother Sein or Yali for that."</p><p>Daruk: "I imagined as much. You can leave that to me if you so wish."</p><p>Ario: "Don't worry. I'll visit her again in due time."</p><p>The Zephyr lands back smoothly, turning off its systems.</p><p>I felt a little demotivated. With their first long-desired positive results, their departure was close at hand. I wonder how I and Ku will be when our friends travel around.</p><p>"Yay… Soon you guys will be free to go."</p><p>I couldn't contain much of my low, sad voice. My ears also were long drooping and that said much. Ario looked at me and took a moment to say.</p><p>It was painful to see him down. I haven't seen him like that in a long time. It's about our departure... Does he think we're already leaving? There are still some things that I need to prioritize before taking off. I notice Ori is holding himself back, should I do a little push? I clear my throat:</p><p>"You can say it if you want to, Ori."</p><p>"Couldn't you guys stay a little more?" He begs, almost immediately.</p><p>I gaze at my ship and wonder how many adventures and places I went with it. I was not simply going on vacations around the world. I am traveling for a new reason. I had a mission. He knew about it, but I wouldn't be taking him with me. I don't want to separate Naru from her child so soon. Not after all they had gone through. I wish Ori to live in peace here in Nibel, safe from any threats of the Decay. Now, more than ever, he too, is becoming a guardian, a protector of the little owl that arrived not long ago.</p><p>Still, I felt bad knowing he would be sad. I exercised him through these two years... it can't be helped, can it? It was just natural that our bonds strengthened after all this time. Deep down, all of us here are a family.</p><p>"Ori, you better cheer up. I had warned you, hadn't I?"</p><p>He doesn't reply. I sigh with my pathetic words. Okay, what could I do… I hear something interesting coming from the kitchen. Maybe that's what I need.</p><p>"Hey, come with me." I poke his shoulder and move calmly to the Zephyr's galley. The ship had landed again and cooled off for another test later.</p><p>He followed me and when we reached the kitchen. I didn't enter the room, I stopped just before I came into view. Ori's behind me, and we can hear Layla and Ku talking. I signal to Ori to be quiet with a finger in front of my mouth.</p><p>"What made Daruk come aboard?" Ku asked curiously.</p><p>They were talking for some time. Ku now was interested in knowing my crew's desires, and what their dreams were. Lovely… I remember quite well…</p><p>"Daruk, hm?" Layla thinks for a moment. "The Jotuns, these primate yetis are friends of the winds, creatures that live in the high peaks of Altum. I was in a safe and warmed ambiance with the ship when Ario went to their village. I was told that their peak was intensely cold, but he was prepared. Generally, the yetis are friendly but had not much tolerance for outsiders at their mountain.</p><p>"Ario's objective there was simply to get a view of one of them to paint on a canvas. He braved the harsh environment and before he was cast out, with the power of speech, Ario negotiated with the Jotuns. He would do a favor for the yeti chieftain and in compensation, Ario would be able to get his painting done. Which I found to be an absurd in my opinion.</p><p>"The request was to get an ice crystal from Mount Shiva, a mountain named after an mystical eagle of shiny ice that was told to live in it's apex. Legends said that this 'crystal' could grant the holder glimpses of their own future. A most powerful relic. I found it to be far too suspicious and yet, that stupid complied and would try anyway. If I were with him I would've kicked their faces, but anyways, someone else came to the rescue.</p><p>"A Jotun, named as Daruk, prevented Ario from meeting his fate. Daruk explained that the crystal's existence was a myth, a lie. Mount Shiva doomed the lives of thousands of adventurers. It's summit kills anyone, light and dark, nothing survives at the unmerciful glacier. All are like fragile glass before it and those morons requested something Ario could not get done. The chieftain was a vile and corrupted creature with pride and arrogance. They were sadists that had to be overthrown from their power. Daruk begged for help to free his people from the tyrant.</p><p>"Daruk proved their intentions with the aid of the winds to transmit a message of the leader laughing in derision, discussing how pathetically the spirit would meet their end with others laughing voices. Ario enraged, he could not believe of how they were willing to send him to his death for racism or other idiotic and sick reasons. Problems started to stir. A fight broke out and Ario caused a lot of ruckus there, punishing those guilty. The chieftain were not dethroned thanks to the aid of the villagers, but a public lesson of discipline for all of them was performed. Soon after, Ario left that place before he would kill someone.</p><p>"Consequently, Daruk too, was banned, became an outcast, unable to live with his kind ever again. Honestly, judging how Daruk usually is, he was not bothered in the end, he would live on his own from there, away from the sickened yetis that ruled the village. However, Ario offered him a home, a place within the Zephyr and then he learned Daruk's dream. The name Zephyr interested him. The name was a homage to one of the four winds.</p><p>"His dream was to experience all kinds of windy currents. He was tired of the Boreal Wind, the howling winds of the North and sought to feel the Zephyrian Wind, the calmest breezes of the West; The Favonian Wind, the warmest winds of the South; And finally the Euonic Wind from the East, bringers of turbulence, creator of storms."</p><p>I did not doubt that Ku was completely fixated on the story, she was so quiet. Eventually doing a quick click with her little beak from time to time.</p><p>"And yep, that's how Daruk came aboard, not that he was shunned, but because Ario was kind enough to offer him a home and a chance to bask in different types of gales. In the end, our captain searched for copper and had found gold. A new friend had joined us."</p><p>"The winds… " Ku recited. "Winds help us fly, right? He must be happy to be able to fly!"</p><p>"Indeed. I bet he is." Layla caringly replied.</p><p>"What about Franz? He shares a story like Daruk?"</p><p>Layla almost laughs. "Nop, it's simpler. Franz is a Quito of Friol, a species of bird that cannot fly. Think of a chicken, but one bipedal, taller and with a large beak."</p><p>"He's silly." Ku comments and somewhere on the ship, Franz sneezes. "But why call him Kako anyway?"</p><p>Layla giggles. "Because we like to mess with him. While in Friol, he used to mimic seagulls known as Kakos to fly like one. According to his past, it used to be very funny to the locals, which laughed at his silly behavior to entertain others. Franz was a lonely bird, and seeing how he could get attention, he strived to be even funnier. It felt good at first, he thought he would create many friends…</p><p>"However, it didn't play as he expected. His relationship with people quickly became toxic and judgmental. None would take Franz seriously, even if he wasn't trying to be funny. His words were considered merely a joke. His actions, an exhibitionist endeavor. Nobody wanted anything with Franz anymore. That had a grievous impact on the poor bird, Franz would care more for what others thought of him than what he thought of himself. It hurt him deeply. He was a nobody. A mere loser that craved for attention.</p><p>"Lucky for him, it all changed. One day, Franz was 'blessed' to see how Ario first arrived on the clear and sunny shores of Friol. He saw that Ario had the means to fly even without wings. It impressed him beyond imagining. Seeing that he immediately begged to come aboard. Franz was simple, he just wanted to escape loneliness and fly. The Errant Archer, after learning more, decided to be generous that day. He allowed Franz to come aboard, giving him a new home. Franz proved to be a good friend nevertheless. He had found a place to belong."</p><p>"Oh…" Ku sobs, tears gathering on her soaked eyes. "I'm happy he can fly now…"</p><p>Layla knew that their conversation would trigger her melancholic mood, but satisfied her curiosity anyways. She pats her head, pulling her attention back.</p><p>"Sweetie, don't be sad. These are stories of the past, ones that had good endings. Yours is just beginning, so don't lose faith." Layla brings her to a hug. "You are yet to get yours."</p><p>That settled it, Ori and I needed not to continue listening. We walk outside and we sit on the ship's edge, watching the swamp for a moment as I place my arm over his shoulders.</p><p>"You heard that, right?" I asked him.</p><p>"Hm… What?" He asks, trying to play a fool.</p><p>"Ku needs you, my guy. She will need you in her life to be able to grow strong. I would love to take both of you on, but what about Naru and Gumo? How will they be? Besides that, Ku is far too young to venture with us." I pause. "She has a dream. A dream to dome the skies, to go higher than the clouds. She should do it in a safe space and with you at her side."</p><p>He doesn't reply again. It's alright. I feel I am overloading his mind, he already went through this. It's just part of the responsibilities of being the older sibling.</p><p>"You'll find a way. I know you will. Don't forget that we can drop some visits from time to time. Also, I think we can declare your training good as done."</p><p>Ori raises his head with an uncomfortable look. The training was something he looked forward to day by day. By saying it was over, it probably felt like there was one less string holding us together. Oh, Ori…</p><p>"Don't feel shocked, I don't have anything else to teach you. Now you must keep growing by yourself. For the sake of Nibel, for Ku. Remember to pay Sein some visits and all that kind of stuff. Give her some aid to care for the youngsters too."</p><p>I leap down to the forest floor and look back up at Ori on the ship's edge. I wonder if I am doing the right thing by being so cautious with him. I… honestly feel bad.</p><p>"I'll leave Nibel on your charge. Don't forget you're not alone. Yali will never let you down."</p><p>Yeah, he's not very interested in that. He just wants to have us around, he is not ready for departures... Fine, I'll stop disturbing him. Now, how can I make him happier?</p><p>"Hey, wanna duel?" I offer.</p><p>He finally looks at me and dissolves his melancholy expression, his ears shot back up. He puts a tough look, now that is more like it. I wish I could read his mind, what could be going on in there… Well, if it is about the training, there was still something left for him to overcome. Me.</p><p>"You're just like Layla." I tease him. "I'm glad I can serve as a milestone for you too."</p><p>He hops down from the ship and prepares himself. Both of us summon our preferred weapons.</p><p>"Can you beat me before we set off?" I provoke him further.</p><p>"If I win, you'll stay until Ku is able to fly. Do you agree?"</p><p>I can't really contain showing a genuine smile. He is trying so hard to keep us around.</p><p>"Alright. Have it your way."</p><p>"You're not asking for anything back if I lose?" He asked in doubt.</p><p>"I don't want anything. Just show me a good time, would you?"</p><p>"Hope you don't cry after I mop the floor with your face!"</p><p>I find it amusing to hear such rare words coming from him. He is indeed immersed and provoked. But is he attentive?</p><p>"As always, watch your step."</p><p>Taunted, he holds nothing back and charges in.</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ku's First Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, Naru. I've come to deliver a troublemaker." Ario arrives at Swallows Nest's Den carrying Ori shackled on his shoulders.</p><p>"Oh, back here so soon?" Naru asked. "Is Ku with you?"</p><p>Ario places Ori on his nest still bound in ropes and unable to move or talk. He writhes angrily for falling on a trap during their duel. Once again he had fallen for an immobilizing trap that cost his victory. If only he had paid more attention to the ground! Ori gave Ario his most piercing gaze after laying on his bed.</p><p>"You sit here, angry face." Ario pats him with an amused smile. "It will dissipate in a few minutes like previous times."</p><p>Ario turns to Naru. "Ku is on the ship. I will bring her here soon."</p><p>"Ah, it's okay." Naru patiently said. "I've heard that you're almost all ready to depart. I'm glad for you."</p><p>"Yeah, we just had good results on our latest testing. We will remain here for a little longer, however."</p><p>Ori squirms less after listening to that last statement.</p><p>"Making sure everything is up and running?" Naru asked.</p><p>"That too, it is important to ascertain the whole ship before setting sail. But I'll stay to witness Ku soar. I feel she will be ready soon."</p><p>Ori ceases his struggling movement and stares at Ario with wide eyes, anger nowhere to be found in his face. Ario looks back over the shoulder giving Ori a kind smile and refocuses on Naru.</p><p>"Oh, wonderful!" Naru confessed contentedly. "I have good news, Gumo made a new platform that can give Ku enough height to embrace the winds."</p><p>"Enough height?" Ario asked nervously.</p><p>"And he already went to take Ku to try it out." She added.</p><p>Naru keeps her motherly smile not sharing the same thoughts from both spirits. Ori restarts his struggles and he feels worried for Ku. She shouldn't jump from anywhere too high!</p><p>"I see." Ario proceeds to pick Ori upon his shoulder and walking out. "We will be monitoring it personally, right, Ori?"</p><p>Ori grunts and speaks something unfathomable through his gagged form.</p><p>"I'll be coming too!" Naru informs.</p><p>"Then let's get moving." They set out to the nearby cliff. A place with great altitude.</p><p>Arriving at the cliff, Ku was already positioned and friends behind. Ori finally is free from his bindings and dashes ahead, stopping Ku from advancing.</p><p>"Ku, what you're doing!?" He asked in a rush, alarmed with the proposal of their flight.</p><p>"I will fly! I want to fly!" She replied. "I am tired of waiting for my feathers to grow!"</p><p>Ku must not jump, not like this. She'll just fail like all previous times, faith and persistence is not going to help here. They argue, discussing as Ori tries to relax the owlet from her mistaken desire to jump from such altitude.</p><p>"But you need feathers to ride the winds… Ride the winds..." Ori muses and dives in his own mind, he is struck with a sudden realization.</p><p>RIde the winds… He remembers his adventure at the wind storm of the Forlorn Ruins, how Sein had ordered him to escape the threats of the broken city, how he navigated out of that place. He had a feather, one he used to glide with.</p><p>"I don't care!" Ku exclaimed, opening her wings and preparing herself. "I will do it! I will!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Ario speaks with Layla, trying to understand the unexpected urge coming from the owlet.</p><p>"Layla, why is she so inspired? She seemed calm half an hour ago."</p><p>"Well, she has been stressed, that we all know. It began with Gumo inviting her to make this jump. Her yearning is out of control, she will try anything, any possibility, and we can't bring ourselves to deny her. She won't hear. You mustn't worry though, I was ready to catch her down the cliff."</p><p>"Please, wait just a moment!" Ori pleads with an idea in mind.</p><p>Ku seems to give good ears to his request. She tucks her wings to her sides and awaits.</p><p>"Ku, listen, I maybe have a solution! Just give me a moment, I'll be right back!"</p><p>Ori rushes away, going back to their den, leaving Ku with compelled eyes towards Ori's behest. What would he be planning? Ori arrives at their home, giving attention to a special chest guarded. He grabs the chest and pulls it to open space. Opening it, he searches for his item. It had diverse fruit baskets; he tossed them out. A few building tools Gumo usually doesn't use; also tossed. Crayons gifted by Ario; tossed all the same. At least the family painting was complete so not to worry! Finally, he finds what he wants. There, a feather of a dark owl! Kuro's feather! It was still in good shape thankfully. This should allow Ku to attend to her wish.</p><p>This feather was large enough to probably cover her entire wing, it was worth a try!</p><p>He goes back to everyone awaiting, he wastes no time and presents the feather to Ku, which gets surprised for its length. This feather had the same color pattern as hers, dark indigo across the entirety of it, it easily rouses her interest.</p><p>"Ku, let me measure your wing with the feather."</p><p>She obeys, spreading her right wing while Ori positioned the feather right next to it to analyze. It was a good fit, a bit bigger than desired but it would definitely suffice. Ori smiles in rapture and it shares the good news to Ku.</p><p>"Ori, will I be able to fly?" She puffed in anticipation, eagerly awaiting a welcoming response.</p><p>"Let's try it out!" He replied.</p><p>Ori and Ku go to Gumo who was nearby with the rest.</p><p>"Uncle Gumo, do you think you can tie this feather to her wing?"</p><p>Gumo had grown accustomed to hear the common tongue and comprehend it, although he could not speak a language other than his own.</p><p>"Gumoo Gumo. GuMo GUmo? (I think I can. Will this be enough?)"</p><p>"Yes, we pray that it will be."</p><p>Gumo thinks for a moment. "Gumo. GumO gUMo. (Right. Let's get to my hoard.)"</p><p>The hoard was a private space Gumo had close to their den where he spent time building random stuff or relaxing on a hammock. Ori and Ku had already messed a lot there, so the term "private" was as good as nonexistent. Yet it was a place Gumo cherished, all considered it his workshop.</p><p>Naru and others stayed behind while the trio went to the Gumo's office, once there, he had his own crate of things. He messes in its contents, trying to find something that can attend to their objective.</p><p>Quickly Gumo finds it, a strap long enough to meet the length of the feather and her wing. Smiling, he approaches Ku ready to begin. All he needed was Ku to spread her right wing. She hesitates, feeling tense as she believed it could work. Her hopes are raised, and she checks on Ori to see if that was the right thing to do. He shares her confidence, giving her the courage to allow Gumo to help.</p><p>Ku complies and Gumo gets right to work, making sure the tie wasn't too tight or too loose for them. Be it to avoid it hurting Ku or for the feather to slip out accidentally. He double-checks and triple checks its firmness and before annoying Ku, he finishes the deed.</p><p>"Gumo! gUmO Gumo! (There! It ain't much, but is honest work!)"</p><p>Ku inspects her newly "crafted" wing, spreading it to see how the feather covered all portions of her limb. She flaps it a few times, tucks, and spreads it a bit more. She seems intrigued, it wasn't uncomfortable and it hyped her up. Anticipation grew, she had to test it!</p><p>"How do you feel, Ku?" Ori asked, noticing her eagerness clear as day.</p><p>The afternoon had arrived by the time they got to the hoard. They had to get to work before nightfall, just to not risk getting in trouble by any possible accidents.</p><p>"I can fly…" She still was processing the possibility before her eyes. Her dream could come true.</p><p>"I can fly. Right?"</p><p>"There is only one way to discover." Ori replied with the best words possible to fuel her desire and lose any fears. She was craving to test it, so they positioned themselves back to the cliff where the others awaited.</p><p>They barely have the chance to speak as Ku ignores them all. She gazed high, to the skies and the clouds, so far from her reach. That was about to change.</p><p>Ori reunited with the others as well as Gumo. They inform that Ku maybe was on the verge of discovery.</p><p>"Really? That big feather was yours, right?" Naru asked.</p><p>"Yes, I used it a lot to glide myself. A shame it took me so long to realize this option."</p><p>"It might work." Ario commented. "However, it will have double the negative impact in the other way around."</p><p>"Let us pray and cheer for her in any outcome." Daruk said hopefully. "The Earth Mother is ever generous to those seeking new paths. She will fly."</p><p>Ario still recommends for Layla to keep watch and catch her if anything happens, she stays at the ready to sprint. Naru shares a surprising suggestion, one that gets everyone out of the blue.</p><p>"Ori, hop on her back and go with her! Let both of you bask in such glory!"</p><p>Ori takes but a small moment and others don't seem to object. Could he ride Ku? In a way, she was big enough for him to mount her. It would be new, but possible!</p><p>"This should prove even better for ourselves." Ario observed. "Since you're going with her, it puts us at ease that she may not fly out and away. Make sure you two don't go too far."</p><p>"Not to worry, it's her first flight. She isn't capable of traveling long distances." Daruk observed.</p><p>"Well, if you put it that way, I can agree." Replied the Errant Archer. "Ori, we're counting on you."</p><p>It was settled, he too felt hyped up to see it done. To fly with her. To soar with an avian. He goes to Ku and rapidly explains to her that he would come along. She replied with uncertainty for they never had done it before, but her worries were not long-lived. With his company, Ku could feel an assurance for herself that everything will be alright. She accepts the proposal and allows Ori to climb to her back.</p><p>Spirits are that light? Ku could barely feel any additional weight. A welcomed surprise and now she could focus on the objective at hand. It was time to take flight!</p><p>"Are you ready, Ku?" Ori asked.</p><p>"Yeah." She replied. "Are you comfortable there?"</p><p>"I am, don't worry about me."</p><p>Comfortability was never a problem since nature ensured their bodies were fluffy. Ku advances towards the ramp of the cliff, running as fast as she can, and jumps off the edge! Layla assumes a runner pose, channeling her ignition as they see Ku struggling to gain altitude. Ku was too clumsy, she wasn't falling as fast but lacked coordination. Desperation arose, but Ori would intervene, correcting her nervous behavior to not meet the ground.</p><p>"Be calm, Ku. Breathe. Flap both wings together. You can do this."</p><p>She calms down, thinking more clearly with the experience of countless times she fell. She gets an idea. She went down with wings guarded, falling quickly. Layla dashed and descended the cliff in a blink of an eye, arriving at the bottom before them. As she thought the owlet would swoop head-first, she maneuvered by catching a wind current. Ku spread her wings wide and rode the winds wherever she wanted to. The impulse of the fall now took her upwards, allowing her to fly. Ku begins a rhythmical momentum of wing beats, experiencing how it is to truly fly for the first time.</p><p>"You did it, sweetie. Congrats!" Layla smiled, appreciating the opportunity to witness it before departure.</p><p>Ku soars back up the cliff, leaving everyone impressed.</p><p>"You sly cat, all you needed was a little push to see the solution. Well done." Ario watched them taking off.</p><p>"I want a feather like that too!" Franz was ever so jealous. "Two even!"</p><p>Naru and Gumo hug and hop in place. All cheer excited for her the owlet's achievement!</p><p>Mere words could not express the joy Ku felt. She went so high up spinning and flying in any direction she would want. It was easier than she could expect. Never before has such a difficult task been so manageable for her. Flying is as simple as walking for a bird.</p><p>"You're flying!" Ori still burst in happiness. The air resistance blowing against them as proof they were high above the ground.</p><p>"We are flying." Ku corrected him.</p><p>He kept himself firmly hugged onto Ku. He had a pinch of anxiety about falling, but slowly this fear went away. The flight was calm and smooth, he raised his head to see the great landscapes of Nibel in the afternoon. It was incredible, his eyes feasted in the scenery.</p><p>Ku flew to the first area of their excursion. They visited Mount Horu, the great dormant volcano of Nibel, house of the element of warmth, now green as grass. The once burned fields were now evergreen, flourishing ever so gloriously.</p><p>"Oh, Mount Horu!" Ori revealed to Ku the place's name.</p><p>"Mount Horu?" She asked, curiously.</p><p>"It's the name of this mountain." He pointed, lowering his voice tone to speak to himself. "It looks much better now. Yali did a fantastic job healing its heart."</p><p>They quickly traverse to a new area, the Forlorn Ruins.</p><p>"Oh, check it out, Ku, this is the Forlorn Ruins. Once the home of the Gumon."</p><p>The ruined city still endured, covered in green moss and leaves. Life took property it so seemed, not even all the unnatural cold were able to doom this land.</p><p>"How can this be a home? It's just a bunch of rocks and pillars." Ku commented, catching a graceful current of chilly wind.</p><p>"Ah… yeah. This place used to be a city, a place where others lived in self-constructed houses, not on trees or caves. Gumon loved to craft, just like our Uncle!"</p><p>"Is this where he learned how to talk the weird language? Gumo gumo gumo gumo!"</p><p>Ori laughs. "Yeah! Gumo GuMo Gumo!</p><p>"Can't get it!" Ku laughed.</p><p>Their tour went on. Now heading to the Thornfelt Swamp to meet the big Ginso Tree. A pumping heart of Nibel that grants all clean waters to bathe and drink. Flowing evermore.</p><p>"It's been long since I saw the Ginso Tree from such height!" Ori said while gazing at its waterfalls."</p><p>"You've been here before?" Ku asked, circling the tree.</p><p>"Yes, Sein and I were about everywhere in the forest before. You know, Nibel was in serious trouble years ago."</p><p>"Really? What happened?"</p><p>Ori takes a moment.</p><p>"It's a long history. Let's not bore your first flight now. Let's go to the Spirit Tree!"</p><p>"Ahn… I don't want…" Ku disliked the idea.</p><p>"Don't be afraid, you don't have to get too close. I just want to show Sein your accomplishment!"</p><p>"Okay, if you say so."</p><p>Ku went to the Spirit Tree. The tree of life shining in the center of the forest. Where the main consciousness of the Light of Peace resided. They arrived at a certain proximity because Ku did not want to get much closer. Ori lets out his voice:</p><p>"Sein! We did it!" He shouts.</p><p>Unfortunately, Sein could not get near, but she did hear him. The best manner she had to communicate was with a showoff. She released her light like missiles up, blasting beautiful fireworks to show her enthusiasm.</p><p>"This is pretty!" Ku enjoyed the fireworks show.</p><p>"Indeed it is. Sein is one to know beauty." Ori replied, wishing she would be less occupied.</p><p>"You like this bright light that much? Who is Sein exactly?"</p><p>"Oh, Sein is the source of all light in our forest. She shines from the top of this great tree, which…" Ori interrupts himself.</p><p>"Which?" Ku asked.</p><p>"...Which allows her to watch over all of us! She's very busy but is also a heroine. She is a great friend, joyful, and a cinnamon roll that deserves only the best."</p><p>Even now, after the quick years that went by, Ori never stopped to ponder about how much emotional suffering Sein had gone through so far. It was unspeakable and yet impressive that even after all she must have endured, she still smiles and shines for the safety of all, unchanged to this day. If Ori could, he would heal her too, just as she heals others. Ori tries to live the best life possible for her, for he knew for as long as he is well, so shall she be. From time to time, he visits her and tries to alleviate her duty however he can.</p><p>Ku stays silent briefly. "I see. When I grow up, you must introduce me to her! I feel I would like her once I can get accustomed to the brightness."</p><p>"You bet!" Ori rejoiced. "I can't wait to introduce both of you properly. Sein will love to know you. This is a promise!"</p><p>"Okay!" Ku replied.</p><p>There is not much left for them to see, they could visit the Misty Woods or go high to the Sorrow Pass, both locations that were far from their position. Ori began to wonder something about Ku. Nightfall was arriving, the sunset almost passing.</p><p>"Hey, Ku, aren't you feeling tired? We've been flying for quite some time."</p><p>"No, I am not tired!" She exclaimed, catching sight of something she longed for: A flock of birds migrating to distant lands.</p><p>Ku was always watching these groups flying until vanishing in the skies. This time, she could fly like them. She goes even higher after them.</p><p>"Ori, look!" She divulges her interests, allowing Ori to know what she wants next.</p><p>"Oh, I never thought I would see them so close. You used to watch these birds..."</p><p>They approach the winged flight, joining them in their trajectory evenly. Now so high… It felt good to be touching the clouds, flying so freely… It was amazing. Absolutely amazing. The glee upon Ku was so incredible, that Ori wanted it to last forever. So much, that he allows Ku to fly a little more. She deserves it. After all the stress of her many attempts, she could relish this moment of glory a little more.</p><p>A couple of minutes go by and he starts to worry about their current position. Being so high in the clouds makes it difficult for him to see the forest of Nibel below. They followed the group of migrating birds ignorantly of their intents.</p><p>Ori could swear he had heard a low crash at some point but paid nor regard to it, must have been his imagination. Nighttime darkened the skies, the winds were becoming mightier. Ori feels restless, alarmed by their reckless trip for some time already. He should not have allowed things to stretch this far. He brought himself to calm down, there was nothing to fear, Ori just had to see where in Nibel they currently are to find a way back home.</p><p>"Ku, let's go back. We flew enough for today. Come on."</p><p>Truth be told, even Ku could concur. For her first flight, she did splendidly, but she too had to rest at some point.</p><p>"Okay, I think I am feeling hungry too."</p><p>"Right? Let's go down. Mom will get worried if we take too long."</p><p>They descend, going through the clouds they pierced and removing themselves from the flock, but a shocking realization hits them immediately as the darkened environment they found themselves in forces a chill down their spine. Ori's fears proved true.</p><p>They find themselves in the open ocean. The huge mass of saltwater reached as far as their eyes could see and nothing else. They get scared. Which is the way home? It's so dark that not even a silhouette of nearby land could be seen! The winds were getting harsher, the clouds blackened as the night skies. Thunder echoing in the distance, turning everything more dreadful for the duo. A storm is approaching!</p><p>"Ori, where are we!? Where is our home?" Ku asked in clear panic.</p><p>"Calm down." He tried to analyze, they were on a straight line after those birds, if they turned around and headed the opposite way they should find Nibel again. But first, they must evade the storm, they should head back above the clouds!</p><p>"Ku, fly up! Lets-"</p><p>A violent gust strikes them, disrupting Ku's rhythm to continue flying. She fights the winds, readjusting her control. Ku managed to turn around and tried to ascend, but the heavy winds were pushing them the other way, bringing them down.</p><p>"You can do it! Just keep focus!"</p><p>The owlet fought fiercely the hazardous weather. Weariness began inflicting her small, unprepared body for such circumstances. As if it weren't enough, rain began to fall; large, cold drops hit them relentlessly. Their bodies quickly get soaked wet, gaining additional and unwanted weight.</p><p>Thunder roared as loud as ever before, lightning shining the environment for brief moments. Their efforts were fruitless, they could not fight the storm that caught them. Adrenaline made Ori think about something to get them out of such a situation, but nothing practicable comes to his mind. Ku cannot swim and Ori can't fly. Could he at least impulse them to navigate around with Light Burst blasts? What if it hurts Ku accidentally? What if he just exhausts himself before even seeing a haven? Was their fate to be swallowed by the raging tides? He had to do something! Anything!</p><p>The storm took away any chances of action from them. New lightning strikes far too close to them, the loudest thunder plus the intense wind-storm were too much for Ku, she relents far too scared and tired, unable to fight the air current.</p><p>"Ku, please hold on! Ku!" Ori shouts as they are taken away, swirling in many directions; blowing far, far away.</p><p>The turbulence guided them. It felt like hours traveling as they just prayed it would end soon. The winds were too strong and luckily it didn't bring them to the ocean. Instead, they were taken to a distant land, painted in a ruinous and malicious atmosphere. Barely they could study the new landscape they were brought to when the feather tied to Ku was slipping away. Without it, she can't fly!</p><p>"The feather! No!" Ori made an effort to catch the feather almost escaping, sacrificing the strap that tied it to her. Gladly the feather is saved, but his effort made him vulnerable. The winds pushed Ori away from Ku in the delicate moment, mercilessly separating the siblings.</p><p>"Ori!" Ku calls in despair, trying hard to hold his hand as Ori did the same.</p><p>Tried as they might, a final gust crushes their hopes. Ori is pulled away, forced apart from his sister, and thrown into the chaotic storm.</p><p>"KUUUU!" Ori cried out as the distance between them increased with each instant. Ori is slammed down to the unknown land below, ultimately blacking out due to the impact.</p><p>...</p><p>Separated by the storm, a desperate race began.</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Howl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Left to die in the cold, ruthless rain, Ori had passed out to the forced landing his body had to endure.</p><p>However, he had not the privilege to leave this world as he was pulled back to reality. Slowly he recovered his senses, starting with his hearing… Among the sounds of the rain and thunder, there was something more… Indistinguible… What is this…? Breathing? This is not the wind… Voices… Something or someone is talking…?</p><p>Soon Ori's vision began to steadily focus and understand what was nearby. All he saw was a blurry mess for the first moments, but indeed creatures were surrounding him. He could make their shapes just barely. They had strange glowing eyes of green and yellow tones.</p><p>Still, their talking was all but gibberish to Ori which still was recovering. His nose could catch new scents dancing in the jarring weather. Despite the strong smell of the wet soil, none were recognizable; not too unpleasant, and not comforting either. The lack of knowledge only boosted his fears.</p><p>Fears… Ori's mind was remembering, how was he in such a state? Where is Ku!? His body would not move, what are these creatures around!? His heart began to race for his life, working hard to reinvigorate his weakened limbs.</p><p>"They glow. Kinda pretty." Said the first creature.</p><p>"So bright, but don't hurt." Said another.</p><p>"Is it alive? Poke it!"</p><p>"Shh… careful. Could be dangerous."</p><p>Even amidst a storm, these creatures inspected the spirit curiously, taking a lot of time and care while approaching.</p><p>Suddenly Ori gasps and moves slowly making all creatures around dart away in shock. The pain of his landing begins to kick in since he recovered his sense of touch. He whimpers in agony, enduring the lashing and throbbing ache across his body. A few bones were broken, his left arm useless and serving as a deadweight.</p><p>Ori coughs a lot, climbing back up, raising his body with only the right arm until able to sit. Just that simple act was tormenting. What is this place? The rain was still very active and icy winds struck his soaked wet skin ceaselessly. His body started a desperate measure to keep himself sane, to keep himself awake with a hastened breathing. His blood was pumped with much more vigor while giving everything they had to preserve heat and combat the threatening frigid elements of nature. Still, he wouldn't last long until inevitably finding his demise.</p><p>Ori struggles to stand. His nerves were stressed and unable to obey much of his commands. Still, the grave scenario he found himself wasn't helping him to calm down, but rather fueling the terror. He gathered his thoughts… trying as hard as possible to recover...</p><p>Straining myself to move so little feels like I am being impaled by thousand blades! I manage to stand and gaze to my surroundings. Where am I? This doesn't look like our home… How did I end up here? Wait... I can't… forget about Ku. Where is she!?</p><p>My thoughts are in disarray. I can't remember much. We… we were flying and then… We were caught in this storm! We were separated and my fall was high, yet I must press forward!</p><p>"Ku!" I call out, receiving only silence back.</p><p>Another surge of hellish pain shots through my body after my shout. I fall to my knees; the dread starts to settle in, creeping into my thoughts. Am I doomed? I should have paid more attention! My dear sister did I… No! I must find her! I bite my lips to bring myself back to focus. This pain is the only thing I can trust right now.</p><p>I force myself to stand and walk slowly, supporting myself on any surfaces I can. Struggling I remain, doing faint, feeble steps in search of hope. I think I've never been in such a pitiful state before and I can't recall anything around to be friendly. I study my surroundings, the gloomy night of the woods is disturbing. The flora is somewhat different, I can't gather many details, but it reeks of danger. Water is across the entirety of the soil like large puddles. Maybe this is a marsh? There is not much danger of Ku drowning at least. I hope she is better than me, I couldn't bear to see her hurt!</p><p>I must find somewhere to treat myself first. Find shelter from this rain and resume my search as quickly as possible. I walk and walk but the scenery doesn't change much in this marsh. Honestly, I moved but a few centimeters after all this effort. I am literally in open space, weakened and exposed at sight. An easy prey…</p><p>Prey…! I realize I am not able to take any confrontation! If the flora is weird, I can't imagine how the fauna must be. This storm makes predators stay at their hideouts, this is helpful at the very least. Worried, I sped up however I could, bearing through the pain and reaching the denser portion of the forest. I probably could find a refuge among the large group of trees just ahead. This seems an impossible mission to simply walk there, feels I may die if I do another step.</p><p>Move! I must keep moving! My body screams for me to stop but unless I find safety I can't stop. I eventually leave the marsh and reach the forest. I walk and walk, I feel getting used to the pain… feel like I have been suffering for hours! The scenery definitely changes. My mind can't rest in the possibility of imminent danger in this thicket. The flora had a disturbing smell. Is this… the scent of Decay? I can't think straight, can't be certain! Things look rotten and withered in these parts. The marsh didn't transmit such a worrisome atmosphere.</p><p>As much as things looked bad, I am lucky to find a cave deep in the unsettling woods. There I would be able to escape this rain at least. I pray this is not a lair of a beast, but I have no choice. I enter and move deep enough to leave the rain and wind's range. I dare not to go further in, I simply sit laying my back on the hard cavernous wall and shiver from the cold. I wish I could make a bonfire, I don't have anything to warm myself… Wish you were with me, Sein…</p><p>Wait, could I use the Spirit Edge? Her warmth is also present on my blade!</p><p>I groaned loudly as I tried to summon the sword. The flames it has would be a lifesaver here, but I can't materialize it. I am far too weak, my left arm is broken too. Oh, Ku… what will become of us? Where are you…?</p><p>*Clack*</p><p>My lone suffering had to be interrupted. I darted my gaze to the cavern's depths distressed as that sound reached me. My stomach churns. What was that?!</p><p>*Clack*</p><p>*Thump*</p><p>*Hiss*</p><p>Something is here! Damn it! Sounds of sharp and heavy claws hit and drag on the ground. The hissing tells me much, but I recognize not the foe. I get back up with difficulty and breathe heavily because of my weary state. I am not able to fight! Another pulse of pain strikes me, almost bringing me down. What do I do?! I can't stay exposed to the rain.</p><p>I must do something! I must summon the Spirit Edge! I try again and only bursting shots of pain I am given. Again! Again! I need it now!</p><p>A pair of black voided eyes appears. A quadrupedal reptile-like creature, covered in blue scales approaches menacingly. It had diverse yellow fins on its sides and back, claws and teeth exposed... It hisses continually, threatening me. This creature had a disgusting scent, one I had long forgotten… The scent of Decay. No doubt about it... Many spots of its body were infested. Deep purple-colored tumors were across this creature's hide.</p><p>This settles it, there is no way out of this without fighting. I fall on one knee as I try to force my body and energy to obey me. The pain and cold were the least of my problems right now, this lizard will kill me.</p><p>It hisses much loudly, showing its long yellow tongue and drooling mouth to announce the attack. It quickly advances.</p><p>I shout as a last resource to arm and defend myself, the impulse of danger and adrenaline aid me by manifesting my blade just in time before the creature pounced at me. It knocked me to my back but what it didn't expect was a sword piercing its body. The creature seemed to fail to realize at first. It stood on top hissing, baring its teeth dominantly. The stench of its breath was horrific, but gladly, it stopped all movement. The body probably began to shut down, yet the mind was still thinking of hunger.</p><p>I am saved. My blade vanishes as I lack much stamina to sustain it. I push the creature away and crawl to a short distance. The good part is, the flames of my Spirit Edge start to combust the corpse and serve me as a source of warmth. I can ignore the scent... I desperately need to warm myself, so I settle close to it. I try to relax with breathing exercises, giving good results but as soon as I calm down the throbbing pain in my left arm comes back, intensely as ever. I return to whimper and groan.</p><p>I suffer from the unrelenting pain...thinking as hard as possible of something else to not focus on it. At least I am alive. I could use some rest. I feel… losing consciousness… too tired to… continue…</p><p>*Hisses* *Hisses* *Hisses* Hisses* *Hisses *Hisses*</p><p>Again, I am forced to stay awake. Multiple hissings come down from the cavern. It can't be, I can't have the luxury of relaxing for a single moment! DAMN IT!</p><p>I climb to my feet with the same struggle from before. I will pass out soon… and probably will never awake again. Can't let it happen… I… must… move!</p><p>I leave the cavern and go back to the rain, hearing the loud screeching from the creatures once they spot one of them slain and aflame. They are on the hunt. All of them run outside and spread out.</p><p>There are too many of them, and they will catch up soon. As I can't possibly run from them I had to venture further into the woods… I had found a dead-end, a stone wall covered in leaves and vines. It would be so easy to climb or jump over it, but now, this is but a distant dream. What now? I pathetically walk to it and press back against it. The hissings get louder, they will be here soon. I pressed my back on the wall harder and suddenly I found resistance relenting.</p><p>Could that be? I studied the vines and I had found a tight gap in the rock wall. A passage? I don't have alternatives, so I squeezed myself through, see if it could lead me anywhere. There were too many leaves and vines on the way, part of me said it would be still a dead end, but the other part ushered me forward.</p><p>To my surprise, after some effort to go past the gap I stumbled over sturdy pebbles, making me fall on a rough and cold floor. I barely moaned in pain at how tired I was. I couldn't feel anything anymore.</p><p>Quickly glancing, it seemed to be another sort of cavern. Hard rocky walls were all around, I had a roof over my head, sheltering me from the storm. Is this place inhabited as well? I hope not. Please… I don't want to hear another hissing. Just be quiet…!</p><p>I can't stand up… I lack the strength to even fidget.</p><p>I can't focus anymore… So tired, so cold, I curl up to conserve my body heat.</p><p>My mind is... fading away…</p><p>Ku...</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>*Whistling*</p><p>Oh… I blacked out…? I awake to the sound of a whistling melody… Where am I? I had to go through my "restarting process" again. Although faster, I had to await my vision to focus to see. My hearing was normal. My nose caught the smell of… fire? A bonfire?</p><p>Thinking of it, I don't feel cold? A very pleasant warmth envelops me… feels so good… I do not move while in this welcoming sensation. Slowly I can acknowledge I am not resting on any hard surface. But on something rather squishy and soft… what could it be?</p><p>The whistling song keeps ringing about. It doesn't sound morbid… Who is it? Something or someone is nearby and I don't know what is.</p><p>"Eyy, Lily, spit him out, please."</p><p>Whose voice is this? I seem to still be at that cave I had found… My pain returns but in a much lesser dosage. Oh, this is a miracle…</p><p>"Spit him out, Lily, c'mon!"</p><p>The same male voice again. My vision cleared and I could see better. The first thing I saw was already nerve-racking. I find myself in a peculiar spot. My entire body except my head was inside the mouth of a giant plant. That's where the pleasant warmth comes from!</p><p>I tried to freak out to the surprise. My instincts were telling me to escape the threat, to not be eaten alive by the plant creature, but somehow I can't panic, my body was so relaxed, so cozy. Part of me just wanted to let it happen while I provoked myself to begin squirming</p><p>Only my head was out, and that did not comfort me. All this plant had to do was to suck a little to own me entirely, to deny me the outside world forever... However, this does not happen...</p><p>It seems to discuss with someone, presumably its owner. The plant obstinately rocks with me at the owner's request to let me go.</p><p>"You were fed today already!" The voice sighs. "Fine, release the spirit and I will give you a Skeeto!"</p><p>A buzzing of wings fills the air. The plant growled in interest, freeing me of its maw and going after a decent-sized mosquito to eat. It shoots many vines from within and wraps up its prey, dragging it to its mouth and swallowing it completely.</p><p>"Ey, fella. You good?" The voice directs itself to me while I lay down covered in mucky secretion.</p><p>I need a moment to process what just happened. I studied my slime-covered body: This viscous spit glowed in a light tone of green and it smelled like mint. On one hand, It didn't smell bad and it was quite warm… But in the other, this is the drool of a creature that could have swallowed me alive.</p><p>I then noticed the one who talked to me. Its shape and characteristics are very familiar.</p><p>"F-Franz?" I asked.</p><p>The guy was a bird with a large beak, squeezed eyes, and cyan feathers. It's not Franz, I discovered right after asking. But is someone that looks alike.</p><p>"Who's that, mate? I ain't no Franz." "He tells me. "The name's Tokk. We found you lying almost dead there. You're lucky to bump into us. Here, I have a good bandage for you."</p><p>Tokk approaches me and wraps my broken arm in an elastic, but firm cast, making it practically immobilized.</p><p>I had been saved, this person helped me. My arm was still useless, but the pain had subsided. The rest of my body was no longer sore or cold.</p><p>"Thank you…"</p><p>"Don't sweat it. Anyone would stop to help a spirit like you. At least in Friol, your kind can be mischievous, but we appreciate your jobs as guardians."</p><p>"You're Friolian?" I asked.</p><p>"Aye. I am a Quito, member of the feathered clan of the Per-Seyu. Seems you've met one of us."</p><p>A Quito, I see. Well, that explains why he looks like Franz.</p><p>"I have. Thank you again, Tokk. I was in serious trouble there."</p><p>I tried to get up but my slimed body couldn't find solid ground to stand. The mucus made me slip continually.</p><p>Tokk chuckles. "Ya better settle down. It's quite hard to get it off. A bath would be most sufficient, but giving it time to dry is also an option."</p><p>I follow as recommended. I am not in a position to do much anyway… A moment goes by and a thunder crashes outside. Seriously? The storm is still raging?!</p><p>"The storm hasn't passed yet?"</p><p>"No… This storm is unnatural, I tell ya. Never before I've seen something like this. It simply exploded at random. Kaboom!"</p><p>The giant plant began gurgling, growling playfully to Tokk. We give attention to it.</p><p>"Aww, who's the good girl?" He caressed it, tickling its three large petals that would meet at the position where the mouth would be.</p><p>This plant, simply put, just had a large head connected to a thick stalk to the cracked stone floor under it to have access to the soil. The stem also had two small leaves coming out on each side, which swayed in a cute way non-stop. The big head had three long petals that could bloom to open and show its gullet.</p><p>I was… up to the neck inside this plant… Oh, Sein... Chills still descend my spine!</p><p>And yet... This plant is what protected me.</p><p>"What is your friend, Tokk?" I asked out of curiosity.</p><p>"Ah, this is Lily, a Loa Hebistus of Noiton. This type of living flower only grows there. Their diet is mainly insectoid, with some greens here and there. They also like to taste meat, but they can only digest small prey, like squirrels and mouses."</p><p>Lily swallows Tokk's arm and growls loudly.</p><p>"No no, girl. No pulling, give it back."</p><p>It obeys, spitting it covered in secretion. Tokk studies the substance, the same that covered my body.</p><p>"She is what kept you safe. Her sap is, believe me, or not, a great pain killer and tranquilizing." He explained.</p><p>Oh, it is sap! I feel a little more relieved that it is not literally saliva… yet it is used for the same thing!</p><p>"Much of their nature is to keep prey calm and pleased. So, as they are digested, prey may feel nothing while sent to a peaceful afterglow of life. Though I confess she may have first seen you as a snack, once she got you in her mouth she realized you were too big and must have sensed you were on verge of death, resulting in her keeping your head out to breathe while heating the rest."</p><p>Lily growls softly and stretches towards me. Reluctantly, I reached out, placing my hand over her upper great petal, patting it gently. The plant doesn't show any sign of interactions with the light within me. Strange... normally I could analyze others by a simple touch.</p><p>"And she likes you! Or perhaps, your taste." Tokk laughs.</p><p>"How do you keep a plant like this as a pet?" I asked.</p><p>"Bah, easy. It is not that difficult to care for her. She is quite portable as well, when we gotta move, she returns to her seed, which makes things much more manageable. I have taken her with me to many places worldwide."</p><p>"I see. You're a traveler. Lily seems a great companion."</p><p>"Aye. What about you? You haven't introduced yourself yet."</p><p>He's right. I could also get information about the place we find ourselves. I feel ashamed… How could I become so lost and so impotent?</p><p>"I am Ori. I… I've lost my way and I am in search of my sister."</p><p>"Oh... that is harsh. I'm sorry." Tokk shows sympathy. "I, unfortunately, haven't seen a soul since this crazy storm began. It will probably persist until tomorrow."</p><p>Tokk throws a new branch to the bonfire.</p><p>"A pleasure meeting you, Ori. Hope we can help ourselves in this crazy place."</p><p>"Tokk, do you know where we are?"</p><p>"Hmm…" He gets a map. "We're currently in the Inkwater Marsh, I think. Maybe a bit off… Gloom Thicket, I suppose... Yeah, definitely Gloom Thicket. I noticed you enticed a nest of Leapers. You crazy thing."</p><p>He had more experience than me, for sure, but he is not very familiar with everything.</p><p>"Leapers?"</p><p>Tokk turns to me.</p><p>"The cat-like reptiles you messed with. They are dangerous, you must have noticed that."</p><p>I remember my encounter with one. Thank the Light my blade answered me at that crucial moment.</p><p>"Aye, I won't dwell on that. I'm not much help finding your sister. But you can head to a nearby moki village for info when the storm's over. Also, the Voice of the Forest will be able to guide you too."</p><p>Moki village? Voice of the Forest? Are we… This definitely isn't Nibel is it? My anxiety increases.</p><p>"Tokk, what forest are we-"</p><p>I wished I had asked sooner, but an echoing howl disturbs my focus. Tokk and Lily don't seem to like it too.</p><p>A sense of dread comes back to me in full force. Our small cave shook to the reverberating sound. Not even the thunder had managed to do such a thing!</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>Tokk takes a moment. "Chill, fella. You don't have to worry. We're safe here."</p><p>Lily shrinks and pops out of the soil as a seed. A plant is scared? Tokk collects and places it in a tiny pocket of his backpack.</p><p>"Tokk, what howled like that?"</p><p>"You're that interested, eh? Forget about it. We've arrived at the high night, when 'he' goes out to hunt. The shadow of night, a merciless predator, so they say. The wind is not the only thing that howls around here."</p><p>I get up with nerves on the edge. A merciless predator? Hunting at this cruel stormy night? My fears were peaking. There is someone lost out there!</p><p>"Tokk, please answer me, have you seen a baby owl in these woods? A dark owl!"</p><p>"I told ya, I have been hiding for quite some time because of the storm. Haven't seen a soul except for you. Now relax. He can't find us here. As for your sister, you've to trust she is well hidden from the wolf, like us."</p><p>Wolf?! There are wolves here?! What if he finds Ku?! I can't calm down, I must find her immediately! I stand up and my worried face shows my intentions.</p><p>"Oi, don't do anything stupid, fella." Tokk warned, but I gave no ears to it. I was enraged, I had to rescue Ku right now!</p><p>I fail to summon my Spirit Edge. Still, I am not recovered?! I can't waste time! I grab one torch used on the bonfire and run out. Tokk called for me, but I could not slow down.</p><p>"Oi! Don't leave! It's for your own good!"</p><p>With haste, I left the safe ground behind and rushed to the rain.</p><p>"Ku!" I called, dashing through many obstacles. I had recovered a good portion of my energy but I wielded a torch. Gladly my speed makes it harder for the rain to snuff it out.</p><p>I will not allow this wolf to find her! If he is capable of hunting on this rain, then he should be able to catch her scent.</p><p>I won't give it a chance!</p><p>The echoing howl travels in the air again. It comes from all directions. I can't discern which way or the proximity of the emitter.</p><p>"Ku!"</p><p>I travel around, uncertain if my objective is to encounter the wolf or Ku first. By what Tokk warned I will die if he finds me. In a way, if he does find me, then he wouldn't be able to find Ku. I can keep it occupied, buying time for my sister to… Am I doing the right thing? What am I doing? Is it worth endangering myself like this? What if she is safe? What if Ku is already… No! Don't think of it! Keep searching, keep going!</p><p>"Ku!"</p><p>I could sense a murderous aura on the prowl… watching me... I can't be sure from where it comes or if it is just me being scared. I admit I am terrified… This place is not our home and the unknowing of Ku's whereabouts makes me shiver.</p><p>I encounter another pathway with sheltering. There I could spot a big bonfire and creatures gathered around. I watch from afar, were these creatures what surrounded me before? They are facing away… They look like a meerkat? a lemur? Yet they have large ears, long bodies, and tails. They have fur of brown and white, tails ending in white as well.</p><p>"Hello?" I call, which makes all of them turn to me. The glowing eyes, no doubt about it, these are the creatures that swarmed me. Unfortunately, they don't give me time and scatter swiftly in fear. I did not want to scare them…</p><p>They did not seem to be hostile. Anyway, I can't do anything about them now. My mission is still clear: I must find Ku.</p><p>"Ku!"</p><p>Stopping to think, I am not recovered at all. The reason I still can't summon my weapons is that I am in the same state since I woke up in the rain. The only difference is that Lily drugged me, so allowing me to ignore the pain with her anesthetic sap. Thankfully I could rest a moment and I must make use of my energies. Could have eaten something before leaving though! Hunger is certain to arrive very soon.</p><p>As I pondered by myself on the move, my ears caught the same hissing from before, this time I would not be able to run but I could answer in kind! I await their arrival at a covered area. I breathe deeply, remembering my training with Ario…</p><p>…</p><p>I had difficulty keeping my temper in fighting simulations. I would not think clearly as I once faced a true enemy: An infuriated armored ram. It was not the first time I faced such a creature, but this time its defeat had to come from me and not from the environment.</p><p>"Ori, you need to calm down. In the face of an enemy, remember that escaping is not always the best choice. Think that you must protect something or someone." Ario advised me as the ram charged at me again.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?!" I asked as I dodged.</p><p>"Simple. Stop running. You must learn that you won't be able to escape every problem. You need to defend yourself, and by that, you must strike it down. Power of speech will not be always available to find peaceful resolves with your opponents, which will force blood to be spilled.</p><p>"Of course, don't take it too literally." Ario added. "Sometimes you need not take lives to save your own. There are other ways to end conflicts, like knocking out your foes, for example. It will render them defeated as their life is spared. The choice will not always be clear, don't be afraid to do what you think is right. Remember, It is not always about killing or being killed. But not always a third option exists"</p><p>…</p><p>This will be the same thing, just that this time the Leapers are corrupted, which only leaves me with one option. I harden my determination, I've got to put these poor beasts out of their misery.</p><p>"It is not always about killing or being killed. But not always a third option exists…" I recited and ready myself.</p><p>From the withered shrubs all around, the creatures emerged striking viciously the spirit awaiting.</p><p>Ori quickly responds and dodges their first pounce by ducking low. Three Leapers repositioned themselves after their missed strike. Before they could feel comfortable to strike, Ori had already moved in, swinging the torch down on the first Leaper's head. The creature hisses in pain, the fire burning its scales and fins. Then the second strike followed; a blow on the side of the creature's head launched it away.</p><p>The other two then move in, their yellow tongues lashing out the air to frighten prey. Ori wasted no time and threw the torch into one of the opened mouths, quickly running after and drop-kicking the stunned Leaper. Before the third Leaper had a chance to claw Ori, it was surprised by superior agility. Ori recovers the torch and evades the pounce, following with a well-delivered counter-strike with the sturdy torch that knocks the creature out of combat. The Leaper was disoriented like the other two. Still, it tried to get up again but had difficulty.</p><p>Curious, Ori decided to test if this creature could tell him anything about this forest. He approaches the stunned Leaper and grabs it by the nape, forcing the creature to lay down incapable to act. The Light does travel to the creature, giving Ori nothing but chaotic thoughts to read.</p><p>Despair. Agony. Hunger. These were all that this creature felt and had in mind in a long, long time. Perhaps since the day of its birth. It lives in fear, suffers in great affliction and the only thing that can get slightly close to pleasure and relief to them is fulfilling bidding. A tormenting and crude voice whispers in its mind, the corruption of the Decay orders it to devour anything not shackled by a similar fate. Or even worse, to corrupt those who are free. This voice never ceases, it repeats the same thing over, and over, and over again.</p><p>Disturbed, Ori lets go of the creature who runs away sloppily. Guilt arrives in Ori's mind; death would be the best for them… By letting it go, it would have a chance to strike another day, to corrupt another. They were driven mad… and nothing could heal such an infection.</p><p>Ori had to focus back, more hissings came down through the gloom of the night. The storm does not show any signs of ending anytime soon. He fought the waves of Leapers, striking them with the torch, and this time, he would try putting them down for good.</p><p>As long as the Lily drool still affected Ori's pain inhibitors, he could keep on fighting. It was uncertain if he could hit a critical level of abuse of his limbs but nothing could be done. The race was on for who would reach Ku first.</p><p>Ori could still feel the murderous aura prowling nearby. The wolf hadn't howled in a few minutes. How close is it? Ori had to pay a lot of attention to the Leapers and the fear of the wolf showing itself soon was becoming too heavy.</p><p>The waves were gradually diminishing. The strength Ori had to meet to keep fighting was taking a heavy toll on him. Even with Lily's aid, the pain was becoming stronger. A new wave had arrived with four new Leapers. Piles of unconscious Leapers were just everywhere on the battlefield. The creatures get frightened, unlike all others of their kind, this wave does not advance.</p><p>Are they scared by the sheer amount of Leapers stacked? Ori gave no matter to it as he charged in instead, delivering a potent fire breath from the torch on the closest Leaper.</p><p>They retreat, finally, the assault would be over. Still, it had to be unusual to see them retreating. Was the sight of their own defeated that scary? It shouldn't be, they had to obey the bidding, things like that aren't enough to achieve such a thing. Ori wondered for a moment and the answer revealed itself clearly to him.</p><p>The murderous aura. It had intensified like a lightning shock that made Ori tremble. It is here! Yet Ori could not catch sight of the wolf. Ori assumed a full alerted stance, so to-</p><p>
  <strong>*SLAM*</strong>
</p><p>Ori's reflexes take him out of danger with an athletic leap. A massive black claw embodied in shadow energy strikes the position Ori was in.</p><p>Fear weighed as heavy as ever before. Ori could get a full view of the foe he swore to detain.</p><p>A gigantic black wolf. Compared to all others living he had ever seen, this wolf surely could rival Salendis or Kuro in pure height. Thick layers of black fur enveloped its body around its neck down to the abdomen while messy layers of thinner fur covered the rest. Shadow energy seeped uncontrollably from its skin, its eyes were thirsty for blood.</p><p>The monster lets out a howling roar to fill the air so intensely that it easily humiliates the thunders in sonar capacity. The intensity of the howl takes the flame out of the torch, depriving the spirit of its weapon. Ori could not possibly think of a way to combat that thing, leaving only one option to cope: run.</p><p>Run! Ori turned his back on the predator and dashed away as fast as he could. The wolf gave chase, obliterating every obstacle with its primal strength. Trees, rocks, nothing stood a chance to hold it back.</p><p>Ori had to do something and now! He would not be able to escape the beast for long. Unarmed, he is helpless. As soon as the wolf reaches him, it will be the end. The path he took was strange since the fire Ori had found, the scenery was less natural and more handmade. It seemed like a hideout quickly glancing on the run. Diverses huts and wood bridges were around. The place too was sheltered, what could tell that someone lives in here, or at least, used to.</p><p>Ori followed the hideout path, going deeper in an once prosperous village while destruction followed. Ori is halted by a great sealed stone door and forced to think in a way out quickly. He had no strength to break through it, but it had a small gap in its top, large enough for him to bypass it. No way Ori could climb there in time much more with a broken arm. Another alternative had appeared and immediately had to execute it. He crouched and prayed he could Charge Jump to get there faster. He focused and focused, but his energy does not answer. Consequently, the wolf arrives rampant, slamming itself on the stone wall and crushing everything in between.</p><p>Ori is caught and launched by the impact of the wolf. Luckily, it was not a full hit. Ori's crouched pose saved him just slightly. Still, the damage is done, Ori could run no longer.</p><p>Ori coughs the dust of the stone door's demolition floating in the air. The curtain of dirt gave him brief seconds to recover, Ori managed to stand back up and move, the pain now almost fully returned. He limped about, slowly trying to get distance just to hear the wolf's snarl right behind... forcing him to stop.</p><p>With the curtain gone, Ori saw another bonfire, identical to those the creatures had made. It was almost within reach. If only he could take one of the woods used to light the fire like a new torch… Maybe...</p><p>Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Reach the bonfire. Reach the bonfire. Ori tried to make subtle movements, doing one faint step at a time.</p><p>The wolf steps forward with a loud thump on the forest floor... savoring the fright on its prey. Playing with the food while it could… watching Ori limp pathetically for his life. It snarls much more closer.</p><p>*Thump*</p><p>Regrets crawled upon Ori's skin. The mistake he made for not safeguarding Ku's first flight… The mistake of leaving Tokk's cave when it was still unsafe to do so. The sour regret of never seeing family and friends again.</p><p>*Thump*</p><p>Sein… Oh, Sein… Ori prayed in silence. Was this his last day? Would he become wolf's food? Was it his destiny to be mauled to death? In the end, it was all Ori's fault.</p><p>
  <strong>*THUMP*</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>You can fight it." </strong>A soft, feminine voice echoed in Ori's mind. "<strong>Expulse thy fears. Draw thy courage. Surpass thy boundaries. Fight… for what you believe."</strong></p><p>The mysterious voice had a certain impact. Ori felt momentaneously reinvigorated. His mind was lighter and his body relaxed from all tension. He wasn't healed, but a new surge of strength pushed him forward. His goal was clear… He fights not for himself. Here and now…</p><p>Ori fights for Ku.</p><p>Drawing every fiber of stamina Ori could muster, he does a leap of faith, a dive ignoring the wolf's threats. The impulse of adrenaline once again propels him forward. The wolf's pounce misses, but does not show to be concerned; the prey delays the inevitable, it was time to finish the hunt once and for all.</p><p>In the decisive moment, Ori reaches out to the bonfire, and the wolf's maw just about to close on the defiant spirit; time ultimately stops. In a heartbeat, Ori lands on his stomach and grabs a new torch, swinging it back on the wolf's mouth with a quantity of powder. An explosion is provoked, the impact combusts the powder and launches each other away.</p><p>The wolf whimpers in the pain of its burned mouth and Ori struggles to stand back up. With emergency, his body attends to the desperate measures. The wolf also recovers and looks at its prey refusing to accept their fate, retaliating foolishly. The frowned face of the wolf showed no intent of mercy. The large teeth and growl only fueling its intention.</p><p>Ori had an arm broken and a torch as his weapon against a foe he never thought he would fight. One mistake and it's all over. The wolf must not howl again and snuff out the fire. Ori had to engage first, but while thinking of advancing, the wolf began to strafe around him, eyes menacingly fixed on the prey.</p><p>"<strong>Are you the same as them?" </strong>The wolf suddenly spoke, making Ori shiver in an obnoxious surprise.</p><p>Ori had no time to think as the wolf moved forward, swiftly going in to snap the spirit in his moment of confusion. Ori jumps to the side forcefully and sloppily, falling on the dirt and quickly getting back up. That was too close, Ori was almost sure he saw his life flash in front of him. But pain still confirmed he was well alive. Weariness was an opponent as well. He couldn't take too long.</p><p>The dive had failed, so the wolf returned to strafe around, circling slowly the spirit, waiting for the best opening to show up, to let fear make them vulnerable. The torch Ori held had a lot of powder on its rod and his hand, it was what provoked the first explosion, this powder was of a volatile type. Despair began to creep and dominate the poor spirit's mind but he could not relent. The wolf advanced anew.</p><p>Ori took heed, bracing himself for the incoming charge. Ori held the torch in between his teeth as the wolf opened wide to take the spirit in one go. In a blink of an eye, Ori jumped high, just enough to get the wolf by surprise. Ori prints the powder of his palm on the wolf's head, grabs the torch, and blows a breath of fire on its face. A new ample explosion pushes them away.</p><p>The wolf growls in pain. It truly detests fire. More enraged than ever before, it directs its muzzle upwards, gathering air. It's going to howl!</p><p>Ori moved in to interrupt the wolf, but something else was set for the unsuspecting spirit. As Ori rushed forward, the wolf faked its intentions and pounced. Ori had not the time to evade, resulting in the maw of the wolf enveloping his entire body and extinguishing the flame of the torch. The cool air of the forest is immediately replaced by the dampness of the maw as the wolf snapped shut its mouth, trapping the spirit within. The wolf takes his time, playing with the spirit, smothering him in saliva to grant him a smooth passage down his next home. The wolf would not even have the decency of killing the prey before consumption. No, the wolf would love to feel him squirming all the way down inside until deposited in the pit of the stomach, where no Light can escape from, where he would scream and struggle until their final shred of hope is torn, until he melts away in gastric juices. Hunger was one thing the wolf had and two, hatred for the prey that invoked its wrath.</p><p>After playing long enough, after disorienting the spirit with the dancing twirls of the viscous appendage, the wolf ended his assault, allowing Ori to lay on their tongue. Ori did his best to recover but a change was immediately seen. The wolf lifts their head to allow gravity to help out. Ori tried to hold firm onto the wolf's tongue, but its slippery surface served only as a slide that would gently bring him to the inescapable grip of the throat muscles. Once caught, it would be a journey of one no return.</p><p>The wolf begins swallowing; the sucking force quickly pulls the spirit's legs down its gullet and would soon drag the rest. Ori's descent could not be halted, he had no chances of wrestling against the squish flesh pressing, pulsing around him, pulling him deeper. Almost finished, the wolf could feel him fighting pitfully for his life, the moment was at hand, just one more gulp to send him down.</p><p>Ori's lower body was stuck within the tight canal that yearned for him, Ori entered in panic mode, searching for a way to escape his fate. The powder! The torch was still in his hands, the flame was gone but a bit of it was protected under his hand. He had to do something right now! With a final desperate measure, Ori holds firm the torch, invoking his every last remnant of Light energy to obey as his last stand. The Spirit Edge answers, coming forth to its caller, and finally, the wolf forces the spirit to travel down their pharynx with a relaxed gulp.</p><p>The motion was so satisfying for the wolf, to have food travelling down his impressive length to its final destination so slowly was heavenly. But something felt wrong, the spirit still fought, still resisted. Ori made the wolf's experience more stressful than they could imagine, slowly stopping his descent against the muscles pulling him with the sturdy torch. Then, the wolf had a burning in his throat and shortly after an explosion that forced them to choke, coughing up the spirit. Smoke escaped from the wolf's mouth as they coughed and coughed from the painful, but not fatal, explosion from within.</p><p>It had left the wolf impotent and Ori desperately needed to make use of this opportunity to put the foe down. As he touched the ground, using his last ounce of power, Ori immediately raised and charged in, jumping close to the wolf's head and slashing the side of its face, provoking a deep cut. The blade had made damage, now the flame would follow. From the wound, Sein's gift combusted wildly, covering almost the entirety of the wolf's body in seconds. It whimpers in pain, wailing from the suffering it was exposed to.</p><p>The wolf runs away rampant, slamming on every surface and obstacle on the way as it retreats from the unsuccessful hunt.</p><p>Ori was triumphant this day, but the foe would still live. He could finally feel a bit of reprieve. Amidst the storm and so many dangers all around, Ori still could not slow down. The effect of Lily's sap was almost gone.</p><p>What to do…? Left in the ruined village, without any more energy to press on, Ori fell on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. His blade vanished from his exhausted state.</p><p>Was Ku saved…?</p><p>Did he just make a new enemy...?</p><p>"Ku… where are you…?" He called so weakly. Body not responding much more. Movements become stiffer and heavier by the second. Ori fell on the forest floor, collapsing into slumber under the rainy night…</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Now Use the Light, We Want to See!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new day dawned. The storm's finally gone. Sunlight shone down onto the forest and the living as well.</p><p>Ori bathed on the warmth of the sun while unconscious. He laid prone and vulnerable on the earth. During the day, things would be safer for other faces to come out of hiding. Among them were the long-eared creatures from before. Their curious eyes saw a safe opportunity to approach. They couldn't comprehend how someone could glow. They quickly gathered around the spirit.</p><p>These creatures were the Moki, friendly and zestful beings that meant no harm to anyone. They are covered by brown fur all over their backside and white on their front. Long tipped in white tails complemented their long body. Their ears were pointy and big, with a puff of soft fur protecting the interior of their ear canal. They have glowing eyes, some of the gold color and some green, with brown rings around them like those of a panda. Although the Mokis are quadrupedal creatures by nature, they can support themselves on two legs and walk normally.</p><p>"Again?" The first one asked.</p><p>"You saw that too, right? The Light!"</p><p>"Many booms last night!"</p><p>"Glow is pretty…"</p><p>Basking their eyes on his form wasn't enough, they needed to have contact. One of the curious beings stretches their arm and pokes Ori's back, recoiling their hand immediately after.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Is it toxic?"</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Danger?"</p><p>Many of them were insecure, so they sought information with the bravest one. The daring one was in shock, his hand felt funny for a moment.</p><p>"I… don't know…" The brave one replied to the many questions.</p><p>"Touch again, but longer! Tell us what you feel."</p><p>They would do it again. Slowly he approached Ori's back and fully rested their small hand on him. It wasn't anything alien. He felt the spirit's soft white fur, the warm skin, the back muscles, and something exotic; a palpable energy… The energy of the Light.</p><p>"So? How does it feel?"</p><p>"Weird? Poisonous?"</p><p>"Is it healthy to touch?"</p><p>"Are you there, Mokk?"</p><p>Each one of them was overflowing with curiosity and questions. The one known as Mokk was relatively frozen as he studied the soothing flow of the spirit's energy running through his body.</p><p>"Mokk is in danger! Stuck!"</p><p>"It is a trap of the Decay!"</p><p>"Shh! I am not mesmerized!" Mokk calmed them. "I just… felt my mind relaxing, my breathing easing. Fascinating..."</p><p>"Is good?"</p><p>"Maybe you feel sick?"</p><p>"Need soup?"</p><p>Mokk facepalms. "Quiet, you all. I am fine. And no, this guy is not toxic to the touch. But he... is indeed exquisite."</p><p>"He? Guy?"</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"I just do… It's a male, okay? Now, give me a break, I am as intrigued and baffled as all of you."</p><p>"How exquisite? Could be tasty?"</p><p>"Tasty with soup?"</p><p>"No, not for eating. We should bring him to Kwolok." Mokk informed.</p><p>"Can we touch?"</p><p>"I want to get in touch."</p><p>"Feels good right?"</p><p>"Ahm… Let's calm down, shall we?" Mokk nervously asked.</p><p>"If you can, we can!"</p><p>"Touchy, touchy!"</p><p>They feel too excited and Mokk doesn't seem too worried about it. They can touch a little. It wouldn't hurt. Right?</p><p>"Okay, feel free, but be careful. I don't want any of you stacking on him." Mokk instructed.</p><p>They go in, starting slowly to not disturb the mysterious being of the Light. One little paw finds the surface of Ori's body, then a second and a third. Some stay still relaxing with the energy while others slide their hands on his fur. They are so amazed. Never before have they seen a being like Ori. Small groups satisfied their curiosity in turns.</p><p>After basking on the soothing light energy he carries, the mokis start to check what else they can find peculiar.</p><p>"The ears are stiff but floppy!"</p><p>"Quite long too. Like ours!"</p><p>"Squishy horns." One played with Ori's tuft-horns</p><p>"Look, he has… What is this on his hind paws?"</p><p>"Those are hooves." Instructed Mokk. "Interesting hm? His front paws are normal, I doubt that he runs on all fours."</p><p>"Hooves?" They touch Ori's feet. "Is very hard, like rock! Isn't this uncomfortable?"</p><p>"Why hard paws when rest is soft?"</p><p>"Tail is not so long. See!"</p><p>"Pull the tail. Pull it!"</p><p>"No no, don't-"</p><p>A cheeky moki pulls the spirit's tail to see if anything fun would happen. To their surprise, Ori groans, something provoked him to feel pain. The moki all feel startled.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" Mokk asked the misbehaved one. "What would happen if someone pulled your tail?"</p><p>"it would hurt…" The scolded one replies, receiving a nod from Mokk.</p><p>"Correct. Then explain to me why you would pull the tail of someone you don't even know? Because they can't fight back? This is not funny, you better watch yourself forward on." The lecture comes firmly, impacting the small one duly.</p><p>"And what about you?" Mokk then addressed the person who made the suggestion.</p><p>A session of lectures began and all others took a bit of distance from the spirit. The younger ones seem to give a lot of respect towards the oldest.</p><p>"Ahmm… Hello?" A voice none of them recognized reached them. The spirit had awoken. Ori raised to his knees and watched the group of moki.</p><p>Needless to say that almost all moki darted away in panic. He's awake! Run! But Mokk stayed behind not sharing the same fear the others had. In a way, Mokk knew that Ori is not hostile. Or at least, not yet.</p><p>Once again Ori did not want to scare them, but at least one didn't run.</p><p>"I am sorry. I did not wish to…"</p><p>Mokk approaches, now feeling freer since he doesn't have to watch over the younger ones. Mokk kept a fascinated look on his face.</p><p>"Don't worry. They get all scared when in the face of anything slightly unknown."</p><p>Ori observed that they all move with four legs but like to stand on two when still. This one in front of him does the same. Mokk got very, very close, almost touching their noses. Ori draws back before Mokk raises to stand.</p><p>"I've never seen someone like you before." He reaches out to aid Ori to stand. "You're no moki, I can tell. Your ears are too sloppy."</p><p>It was difficult to drop his guard since everything Ori had gone through… but the moki didn't seem dangerous, no claws, no sharp teeth, no frightening eyes… Ori takes a deep breath and accepts the aid, grabbing Mokk's hand and raising to his feet. Ori doesn't feel recovered from last night. His arm was still broken and perhaps even sick from the cold he had to endure.</p><p>"My name's Mokk the Brave, and yours?" The moki introduced himself.</p><p>"I am Ori. A pleasure meeting you."</p><p>"The pleasure is mine. Say, how were you sleeping unprotected like that?"</p><p>Ori sneezes.</p><p>"Oh, seems the cold has gotten you." Mokk observed and giggled.</p><p>Ori sneezes again. "I had to fight in that storm." He explains</p><p>Mokk feels shocked. "You fought the Decay? In that storm? No way! Wait, don't tell me you fought the howler."</p><p>Ori thinks for a moment. "Howler? You mean the wolf?"</p><p>Mokk gasps. So that explains how he saw the wolf running away in flames. This person must be the cause of it.</p><p>"You sent the howler to run! Incredible… Nobody had such courage before! Nobody could match the Night Hunter!</p><p>"You are even braver than me! How shameful!" Mokk releases a heroic laugh. "I will be stronger! Just you wait!" He laughs more.</p><p>Ori had difficulty sharing the same joy Mokk had. Pain from the previous day lingered, still struck his senses. Mokk pays attention to Ori's distinct signs of discomfort.</p><p>"Hm... I think we should not waste time. You're hurt…"</p><p>Ori sneezes once more.</p><p>"...And sick."</p><p>"Don't worry about me." Ori interjected. "I need to find an owlet that fell here last night. Do you know where… she could be?"</p><p>Mokk thinks for a moment and shakes his head, but sees a possible way to help.</p><p>"Perhaps I know where to find your answer. We have our eyes almost everywhere around here. Let's get to the Wellspring Glades and check out Kwolok."</p><p>The other moki came back. They leave hiding, approaching slowly since Mokk is not scared. They borrow courage from the bravest among them.</p><p>"We are the Moki, one of us must have seen your owlet. But first, you require care and a bath." Mokk smiles, welcoming the strange being of light to their midst.</p><p>"Not evil?"</p><p>"Friend?"</p><p>"New friend?"</p><p>"Exquisite friend."</p><p>The Moki… Ori remembers from Tokk that they could be of help. Mokk whistles loudly to pull the attention of all mokis around.</p><p>"Everyone! Listen to Mokk the Brave! We have a new friend! Let's bring him home and to Kwolok. He needs immediate care!"</p><p>The mokis cheered gathering around the frail spirit, they all lifted and carried him like a treasure that needed protection. With Ori secured, the moki started to march.</p><p>"All set, so let's move!" Mokk gave the order.</p><p>"You guys don't need to carry me. I can walk." Ori felt embarrassed with so many hands carrying him. Finishing with a new sneeze.</p><p>"No way, You are not optimal for such a thing. Just relax and let us take you home."</p><p>They went through the forest. Through the wide marsh and by pathways that were concealed by the gloom of the night. The daylight was warming. Much more of the wilderness could be noticed: Withered flora, tainted water, polluted air, dry soil, and the hostile fauna… Many elements that showed Ori he was far from home. To his relief, he could relax now, the moki didn't show to be the same as the creatures he had met. Ori wondered how Tokk could be doing, and of course, Ku. In his mind stormed the pain of responsibility for the little owl. Innocent and defenseless… alone somewhere in this place. Ori prayed that Sein had her soul safeguarded until he reached her.</p><p>The moki sang to keep the mood uplifted. Their voices formed a sweet coral that united to recite words of courage and perseverance. Mokk takes the lead and the moki follows up repeating the lyrics.</p><p>"Hope that the Light is to come! We must not relent for her grace's undone!"</p><p>"When fear strikes our heart, her grace's glory will not set us apart!"</p><p>What are they singing about? Where are they taking Ori? Ori decided to just relax and not provoke his broken arm or wounds. Yet he felt odd to meet such sympathetic creatures in this strange land. The march went on, slowly progressing by Mokk's request to not disturb the spirit. They sang a lot about an entity of perseverance and bravery.</p><p>"Wow, you guys are good singers!" Ori complimented their performance.</p><p>"Thanks!" Mokk replied flattered. "Kwolok's who taught it to us!"</p><p>Mokk had said that name a variety of times already. Who could it be?</p><p>"Who is this Kwolok?" Ori asked in curiosity.</p><p>"Kwolok is very wise!" Said one moki.</p><p>"Both mossy and wide!" Said another.</p><p>"He is a guardian of life!" Said the third one.</p><p>"Yep, that is right." Mokk added. "Kwolok is the Voice of the Forest and our protector. We can't wait to introduce you to him. You'll probably like him."</p><p>The Voice of the Forest… What could that mean? New questions appeared but which is more important right now? Ori wondered if he should ask more about the so-called "Her Grace'' or Kwolok himself… Yet, as much he desired to ask, Ori also just wanted to rest. Maybe once they arrive, he will get the answers he seeks.</p><p>The scenery was tranquil and the trip soothing while it lasted. The forest from this point on was lively and more greenish without the influence of the Decay. They arrive in a great forest glade. A space without many trees but had many houses and handmade constructions around their trunks and branches. Huts of straw, bridges, and vines were everywhere. Flowers of blue glow were hung in many places.</p><p>Many more moki swarmed the place, climbing and sliding down vines. Not only them, but other races were here too… Ori did not recognize them, but they did not seem hostile. Some were four-armed, some looked like lizards, and some unique. It seemed a very busy place in a way, but the place too had hazards. Dangerous thorns and big holes on the soil were in many places. It would be easy for accidents to happen.</p><p>"Here we are. Welcome to the Wellspring Glades!" Mokk presented Ori the place. "This is our newest home. Where we can be safe from the Decay."</p><p>Many more moki was curious to see what Mokk had brought home this time. They watch from the high vines and treetops with fixed eyes. Their gaze is almost overwhelming to the spirit that just arrived but Ori tries to not pay attention.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Mokk shouts to all hear. "I've brought a new friend!"</p><p>"Mokk!" A deep voice answered. A four-armed creature with a mane of white hair around his head approaches a bit grumpy. "I hope you didn't bring a poisonous slime or a hive of wasps! I swear I'll make the next hut out of your hide!"</p><p>"Hello, Grom!" Mokk replied to the angry individual. "I found someone with greater courage than all of us together!"</p><p>Grom also has three eyes, a white beard, and a muscular build, just by seeing the details, Ori could guess he uses or used to do the heavy lifting.</p><p>"Oh? Why don't I feel convinced?" Grom asked with provoking intent.</p><p>"Listen, he sent the howler to run! He survived an encounter with the Night Hunter!"</p><p>Grom unleashes a peal of vivid laughter, unbelieving what he just heard. "What? Come on! Tell me some other joke please!"</p><p>"Laugh all you want you dumb beetle, you are just jealous I found a hero!"</p><p>"Woah woah. Let us see what you have brought all right? I am hungry anyway! Haahahahaha!"</p><p>With unbreakable confidence, Mokk presents the spirit for all to see clearer. The laughter of the four-armed creature begins to cease and he grows serious in amazement.</p><p>"Woah… Woah… Woah! Mokk… You've found…"</p><p>"See? This one here is not a moki… I don't know what he is… ahm…"</p><p>Mokk turns to Ori.</p><p>"Excuse me, but what are you?"</p><p>"A spirit." Grom answered. "A Guardian Spirit! It can't be…"</p><p>Grom goes pale, not showing the playful behavior anymore.</p><p>"A spirit? From the tales, Kwolok told us?" Mokk asked. "Really?"</p><p>"A spirit?" More moki arrived curiously. "What is a spirit again?</p><p>"Wait! I see! I saw! I know! Yes! No! TOO MUCH!" An orange chameleon with a white underside appears and feels crazy scribbling a journal in hands, meticulously recording details on it. "He arrived at night! Shocking and frail! He has jumped six times, crouched twice! Ran two hundred meters and suffered many attacks from the forest! And-"</p><p>"Shush, Motay. There is no harm in having a little calm." Another creature appears. A big beaver with green and white fur tried to calm the crowd. "Let us give our guest some space, please."</p><p>"I heard spirit? A spirit from the tales?" "Spirit?" "Where?" "Let me see!"</p><p>More and more moki were engaged to see the visitor. Their numbers are large, hundreds of them were bursting in curiosity and increasing the crowd over the spirit.</p><p>"Uh-oh… I think this is growing out of hand…" Mokk analyzed the situation and formulated a plan for Ori not to be overwhelmed.</p><p>"Meena! Help me out here!" Mokk shouts and a grown-up moki descends from the high huts and lands in the middle of the crowd.</p><p>"It's almost lunchtime! Everyone to your posts!" Meena ferociously instructs, hitting two large ladles to make a loud noise.</p><p>The younger moki obey and disperse in both loyalty and fear. It appeared unwise to anger her. The path was cleared and was much less noisy. Meena was a sturdy being, a strong moki with great responsibilities. After dealing with the crowd, she can't help but focus on Mokk.</p><p>"Mokk, I see that the expedition went alright. You were caught in the storm weren't you?" She asked in a serious stare but genuinely worried.</p><p>Mokk feels shy. "Ahm… I am alright. Yeah… we were caught but nobody was hurt. Thank you for helping me."</p><p>Meena smiles relieved, affectively rejoicing. "I'm glad. Welcome back."</p><p>Then she turned to Ori who was impressed that she made the huge amount of moki run away. Like Mokk, Meena seemed older and tougher than the majority of the moki.</p><p>"It is an honor to see a spirit with my own eyes. I am Meena, the Spunky." She presented herself with a bow. "Mokk, do tend to his wounds. I will keep things even around here."</p><p>"Thanks, Meena!" Mokk replied with joy. "Come, Ori. Let's get moving."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Mokk helped Ori to get along to their objective while the villagers were in a state of awestruck. Some are even stunned still.</p><p>"A spirit… here?" Grom punched himself to test if it wasn't a dream. "Tuley, you saw that too, right?" He asked the beaver.</p><p>Tuley: "Definitely… Perhaps the visions Kwolok told for years could come to fruition…"</p><p>Motay: "Tuley, Grom, I saw much. Noted. I studied. He is important, yes! But hurt!" The chameleon begins to scribble. "He fought wolf! Courageous!"</p><p>Grom: "No way." He started to believe. "By the Light of Seil... I want to see how Kwolok will react. Let's go."</p><p>Motay: "Oh, let's get sneaky? Yes. I am stealthy!" The chameleon began to blend with the environment.</p><p>Tuley: "Well, why not I guess?" Tuley hardly fought the curiosity and began going with them.</p><p>...</p><p>The path leads to a hollow. Statues of stone imaged as toads were around as well more of the blue-glowing flowers. By the ambiance, they seemed to walk in a ruined and flooded temple. This area reached the waters of the marsh but what made the temple sink was unknown. Ori followed as instructed by Mokk, who was in charge to aid him to find clues about Ku's whereabouts. To find the being called Kwolok.</p><p>"Mokk, is he too far away?" Ori asked with visible distress. He could not endure walking much more.</p><p>"We're almost there." Replied the moki.</p><p>After brief more turns in the flooded temple. They find themselves on the outside where a large pool of mucky and inky water rested undisturbed ahead. The place seemed normal, a healthy flora surrounded the pool. Roots descended from the nearby trees to the pool as well.</p><p>"Here we are. This is the pool of Kwolok! This area connects the great marsh and our village. We can quickly make visits to him and seek wisdom!"</p><p>"But… Nobody's in the pool?" Ori observed.</p><p>"Ah, let me wake up that old thing." Mokk inhales deeply to whistle loudly and makes a call. "Kwolooook!"</p><p>The murky waters start the bubble soon after the call. Tremors shake the earth all around, turning it much more difficult for Ori to keep balance. Mokk comes to the rescue, aiding him to stand firm before the quakes. Something big emerges from the pool, raising the waters as it oozes down its great body to splash back down. A being covered in green moss and foliage reveals itself. A giant and powerful toad, with clear traces of old age molded on their face. Their limbs were green with many lively leaves… it almost seemed the toad was one with the earth. The lower parts of its body were still concealed under the murky waters.</p><p>"Harrunk!" The big frog yawned and, sleepily, sought out the visitors. His gaze quickly finds the mark. "Oh Mokk, what do you bring me this time? Is it edible?"</p><p>"Hello, O Great One! I don't have food this time! But I have found a spirit!" Mokk communicates with the great being.</p><p>Ori was in awe. Before him was a huge toad, but they seemed not to have any shadow affinity.</p><p>"A spirit, in my swamp?" Kwolok asked, shocked, squeezing their eyes to see better. "Oh, so my visions… Oh..."</p><p>The toad gets a bit more serious all of sudden and directs its gaze down to Ori.</p><p>"Welcome, little one. Our forest has been waiting for your arrival. I am Kwolok, bearer of Her Grace's might, The Voice of the Forest, Guardian of the Marsh."</p><p>Ori would try to ask away what matters the most right now, but Kwolok already had his face read.</p><p>"I see that you're in a state of emergency. There is something that demands your attention. What bothers you little one?" Kwolok encouraged Ori to let out his worries.</p><p>"I must find a lost owlet in this forest! Please do you know where she fell?" Ori asked, bearing through the pain of almost shouting.</p><p>Kwolok takes a moment...</p><p>"The moki have told me… Your friend has fallen in their graveyard." Kwolok informed in an unceremonious tone. "She fell far to the east, where their somber roosts haunt."</p><p>Ori's distress peaks, he feels frozen by the toad's words. It could only mean danger!</p><p>"Little one, you're hurt and require rest. I would insist that you accept the healing of my fragment of Her Grace."</p><p>A tiny orb of golden Light flies around the toad and descends towards the spirit. It circles him releasing ever tinier sparkles of Light that fall on Ori, ultimately healing his wounds. Ori witnessed a miracle of rejuvenation. His broken arm was healed and his agility returned. He tests walking and doesn't feel pain anymore. He shows a gleeful expression to be restored but he could not yet drop what mattered the most.</p><p>"Thank you… but how…" Ori was grateful towards the old toad, who just smiled as the tiny orb flew back to him.</p><p>"We will have more time to talk later, little one. Right now, you must make haste to your friend. The waterways in this temple are the only way to reach her. However, the path has grown foul and impassable. All other ways were blocked for our safety. Again, it should be explained later.</p><p>"We will assist you in rescuing your friend. Mokk will accompany you to the Wellspring Mill that lies still and ever silent. Were you to set its wheels in motion, the water would flow clear once more and this passage shall be secure again. Go west, repair the great mill, show this forest the Light is not yet gone."</p><p>Ori was speechless. Could Kwolok know that Ori was trained in ways of combat? In a way, does he expect spirits to have this prowess? His ears tilted to a sound coming from behind them. The other villagers were peeking and once found out, they approached.</p><p>"Hello, my friends. I see we all are intrigued by our new visitor." Kwolok spoke.</p><p>Grom, Tuley, Motay, and a few younger moki reveal themselves.</p><p>Grom: "Uh… I am sorry for my rude reception. I never thought Mokk would find a spirit. It is a great joy to have your kind around us again."</p><p>Kwolok: "Perhaps there is time for a little presentation, little one. The ones you see here are habitants of the Wellspring Glades. They are survivors that had to leave their homes due to the corruption of the forest. The four-armed creature is Grom, a Gorlek, constructor of our village.</p><p>Kwolok: "The beaver is Tuley. An expert in gardening and a great listener."</p><p>Tuley: "Greetings, my friend. I've seen many novelties since I fled my frozen gardens after the storm, but a spirit...I'm not complaining, mind you, I hope we can get along."</p><p>Kwolok: "The chameleon is Motay, an enthusiast for details of his targets. We promise he respects your privacy and means you harm, but you might be chased by him while you venture out there."</p><p>Motay: "I am stealthy! I am most honored to have more information about you… Ori, was it?" He writes down the name. "You nice, you interesting. I look forward to noting down your feats, so show me more."</p><p>Though the presentations were heartwarming, Ori was feeling out of place. This is not where he belongs. He turns to Kwolok.</p><p>Ori: "In what forest we are?"</p><p>Kwolok: "You are in Niwen."</p><p>Niwen…? It was clear that he was not in Nibel any longer, but knowing the new name did not comfort his troubled heart. Ori had vestiges of old memories. Thinking about it, the name Niwen is not unfamiliar… Where did he hear that before?</p><p>Kwolok: "You are Nibelian, are you not? I can tell for your bluish glow."</p><p>Ori: "Yes, do you know my homeland?"</p><p>Kwolok: "I've never been there, but I heard many tales of how serene the forest of Sein is."</p><p>Ori: "What has happened here? Why is the presence of the Decay so powerful? Don't tell me..."</p><p>Kwolok: "I shall explain later. Now, you should make haste to your friend. Mokk can explain on the way too."</p><p>Kwolok gazes at the crowd forming on the entrance, telling them to give way to the curiosity. Quickly they step out of the passage, forming a path for Ori to follow.</p><p>Kwolok: "Please, forgive our strange hospitality, I believe many might be overly attached to you, especially the young moki." He laughs. "You mustn't worry, no one here bites. They are simply impressed by your nature."</p><p>Ori felt an unnerving feeling towards the spirit kind. He grew worried but had no time to think.</p><p>Mokk: "Thank you, Kwolok! We will be on our way!"</p><p>Kwolok nods, dismissing them to their mission. Mokk pulls Ori and they leave the flooded temple, returning to the village.</p><p>"So, what did you think? I feel you are perplexed." Mokk asked, judging Ori's quiet behavior.</p><p>"I… need time. Mokk, what has happened in this place?"</p><p>Mokk checks the surroundings and notices there were many moki in hiding, spying on them.</p><p>"Hmm, I can tell you, but probably would be better doing so close to Meena."</p><p>"Why?" Ori questioned.</p><p>Mokk gave Ori a sign to check around. His heavy mind was unable to detect clear, careless noises. Once glaring around, on the bushes and vines connecting bridges from tree to tree, he noticed the younger eyes still extremely curious, tempted to pounce.</p><p>"Wait… what these moki want?"</p><p>"Why, you of course. We moki are too curious and our young are restless. Believe me, when I say, they will overwhelm you if caught inattentive. So it is recommended to have my or Meena's escort around here. Would you like to let them meet you?"</p><p>"Ahm… Sure." Ori gazed back to the many eyes, curious just like them. "It can't be so bad, I think."</p><p>It couldn't hurt to wait just a moment right? These little guys are so curious. Ori allowed himself to rest a moment. Even with the responsibility he carried for Ku, even in the strange place he finds himself, at that moment, he thought of doing something for the little ones around.</p><p>"Hey, guys, come down here! The spirit wants to meet you all!" Mokk called.</p><p>After the call, naturally, they approached, slowly making sure everything was okay to make contact. Firstly they sniff the air with small steps.</p><p>"Hey there." Ori greets the closest moki. "What is your name?"</p><p>It was weird to see their eyes so amazed. Why are they so impressed? The moki doesn't reply but continues to approach slowly.</p><p>"I see that you are not familiar with spirits. Does my Light mesmerize you?"</p><p>"So glowy..." A moki said.</p><p>"Marshmallow?" One was drooling and got smacked. "Ow!"</p><p>"Not food, stupid."</p><p>"A spirit…?"</p><p>They begin talking one by one, allowing themselves to bask on the unfamiliar being. They had heard tales, stories of what spirits were capable of. In such tellings, brave warriors of the Light fought for the safety of the forest. Long ago, their kind teemed to every corner, but now it turned out to be simply memories that were shared across generations.</p><p>"Yes, I am a spirit." Ori replied. "As you can see, the Light is an element that I can control."</p><p>Ori creates an orb of Light on the palm of his hand, showing to the moki a bit of his magic. Undoubtedly his spectators were fascinated with the desire to see more, so Ori throws the orb upwards and their eyes follow the shine. Once it reaches the maximum height, Ori snaps his fingers and the ball bursts confetti-like sparkles all over. They feel impressed by the show and that was surprisingly refreshing for Ori. To see so many faces rejoicing upon a simple trick had its charm.</p><p>"Wow! Do it again!"</p><p>"The Light is so cool!"</p><p>Backed away, Mokk stood watching as Meena joined him.</p><p>"Hey, Mokk, I see the spirit is giving them attention." Meena observed.</p><p>"Yep, look at their fascinated faces." Mokk laughs. "This is priceless!"</p><p>"It's been long since I last saw them so overjoyed." Meena feels happy and sad at the same time. She dives into painful memories.</p><p>"Oh, Meena, it's hard to overcome what we lived, but we must smile. For them." Mokk tried to comfort her. "Lio would hate to see you like that."</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just hard to let go… Everything is so difficult… Was this what Her Grace sought?" Meena's golden eyes held back tears.</p><p>"I miss Lio too… We all do. That is why we must be strong. Like Lio, we carry his dreams and courage. Not only him but Heila, Pily, Bik, and all others that went ahead of us. We don't know anything about the Light but maybe something is about to change."</p><p>Another firework is shown and sparkles are released for the cheering moki to see in a bright show, getting them more excited.</p><p>"Smile for the old, smile for the young." Mokk recited. "A smile may remove fears, doubts and heal a weary soul. It is the warmest greeting."</p><p>"I know… You didn't need to repeat that." Meena grunted, getting a chuckle from Mokk.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. I just like their wisdom. Like them, we may be able to raise all these brats in here. May Her Grace grant us courage."</p><p>"...Indeed." Meena frowns towards Mokk's last sentence but tries to calm down. "But enough of that, I am ruining the mood. I wouldn't like the spirit or the small ones to see me like this."</p><p>"Alright. Let us watch the show a little then, shall we?"</p><p>The two eldest moki settled to watch while Ori entertained all. It seemed they craved a new source of fun a long time, and seeing how Ori could provide as such, he permitted himself to enjoy himself a little more.</p><p>"Want to see something even better?" Ori asked his audience.</p><p>"Yes!" They tell in unison.</p><p>"So, move a little bit away, everyone."</p><p>The moki spread giving the spirit more space.</p><p>"Now use the Light! We want to see!" One eager moki tells.</p><p>With the Spirit Arc, Ori aims for the sky and fires many arrows that reach their height and start to descend. Like the orbs, the arrows behave similarly. With a snap of fingers, the arrows burst like fireworks with sound and pretty lights, cheering with the crescendo of how the light dances in the air. These sparkles persist, they take different shapes. Particles of magic form butterflies, birds, and even mokis. This trick Ori learned by watching Ario trying to be artistic during their time together. It was fairly simple, but one enough to impress them. During the said show, Mokk stood up and prepared to set motion to their objective.</p><p>"Meena, I will be going out with Ori to the Wellspring Mill, okay? Take care of the small ones."</p><p>"You're leaving again?" Meena was unhappy to hear. "You barely arrived after that storm. And you're going to that dangerous place? You should rest!"</p><p>"Nothing to worry about! I can deal with anything and keep the spirit protected!" Mokk laughs heroically. "For I am Mokk the Brave! The most courageous moki that ever existed!"</p><p>Meena smiles at his unbreakable self-esteem. Such a trait was rare and Meena loved to see Mokk always trying to boost the morale of everyone in such dire times they lived. For her, Mokk was the beacon of Light they searched…</p><p>"Copy that. I will be waiting for you. Safe travels."</p><p>"Be right back, Meena."</p><p>…</p><p>Meanwhile, in Nibel, the concern of a mother starts to erupt. A mother that awaited the entire night for them to come back. Naru awaited for them...</p><p>"Gumo gumo? Oh, Gumo! (Hey, Naru? Oh, you haven't slept!") Gumo noticed Naru's sleepy state. She didn't rest. She couldn't. She needed to know where they were. The concern was ruining her smile and happiness…</p><p>"Gumoo, GuMo Gumo! gUmO gUMO gumo. (Please, go rest! You aren't doing any good to yourself. They are probably sleeping on the Zephyr right now.)"</p><p>Naru feels a spark of hope. "The Zephyr? Oh… Maybe you're right, maybe they just settled there for a sleepover. Oh, silly me getting all worried like this!"</p><p>Naru stood up, scratching her sore eyes after watching the skies for so many hours. She calms down. They are fine. Children are sometimes naughty.</p><p>Still… Naru could not shake the longing she already had for them. Going on a sleepover without letting the parents know was a bit cruel. Naru decided to pay them a little visit, she just wanted to make sure they are okay.</p><p>"Gumo, I am going there. I wish to see them."</p><p>"Gumo? Gumo gumo. GuMO guMo. (So soon? The day just dawned. Maybe they're still sleeping.)"</p><p>"Maybe, but just let me be sure, please."</p><p>Naru was suffering, it would be for the best to allow her to see them. So they walked the path to the Zephyr. Hopefully, they're already awake.</p><p>While Naru was on her way, the Zephyr's crew were still sleeping, except for one. Franz yawns on the crow's nest of the ship.</p><p>"Ey, nice day. Everything so peaceful and all..." He ponders a moment and thinks in something mischievous. "Yo, would be a shame if someone yelled from up here like a moron for no good reason to check if the others are up. Oh boy… Lucky me I reserved two bottles of refined wine."</p><p>Franz drinks the bottles quickly and sips all the contents. In a moment he feels so dizzy and everything looks like it is moving.</p><p>"Now we talking! *hic* Shey wouldn't beat up a drunk friend would shey?" He gathers as much air as possible, filling his lungs to unleash a good morning crow like a rooster.</p><p>"Wakey wakey, shun - SHOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *hic* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"</p><p>An arrow tipped with a fist is shot at the bird. Ario awake stressed, almost with the desire to kill a friend. Franz takes a punch on the face and is taken down from the nest. He lands headfirst on the ship's deck.</p><p>"Stupid Quito..." Ario said, pissed. "Give me a good reason to not make you our dinner."</p><p>"Aye, captain! Ey! I was *hic* very nice shere, oi! I am a good bird. *hic* I want compliments!"</p><p>"Did you hide wine in your nest?" Ario draws a long bothered sigh. "Remember me to not allow you to get drunk ever again. Tsk, how dare you ruin my sleep."</p><p>"Good morning." Daruk showed up.</p><p>"Heya." Layla follows up.</p><p>"Ey! I know what's up! *hic* Shay, it's time to shet shail!"</p><p>"Shut the hell up before I silence you for good!"</p><p>"Aww~~ I love ya too! *hic*"</p><p>Ario feels really tempted to make a public execution but tries to hold firm. Breathing exercises come in handy here.</p><p>"Easy there, cap." Daruk spoke up. "You are not yourself when angry. Don't you want to de-stress on a snow wall?"</p><p>"I am fine. I will relax in just a moment. Actually, bury that bird in snow and leave him there."</p><p>"Surely." Daruk complied, delivering a chilly experience for the playful bird.</p><p>"Much appreciated."</p><p>Ario gave focus to Layla that was a bit quiet on the ship's edge. She seemed afflicted. Her inner thoughts were featured clear as day.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Ario asked her.</p><p>"I am okay, don't worry. I… I just think I will miss this place and their company…"</p><p>Ario could guess as much. He shares an empathetic smile to comfort her.</p><p>"Why, my beloved daughter, you can stay if you so wish. You don't have to be tied to me. You practically overcame your phobia already. Now, you may be wanting to search for your dreams."</p><p>Layla takes a long moment.</p><p>"I… just don't know what I feel… It would be better if we all could be together. Don't you agree?"</p><p>"You mean about taking Ori and Ku with us? I... wished I could do that, but you agree with me that Ku is not prepared for this. I also find it unfair to separate her from Ori."</p><p>"Then let's remain for one more year, please." Layla pleads. "She can fly now. One more year and she'll be grown enough."</p><p>"What about Naru?" Ario asked. "Think about her position too. She's a mother who sacrificed everything to be able to care for Ori. To see both her greatest treasures and reason to live to depart will be a bit harsh."</p><p>"I don't wish to strike lady Naru like that… but..."</p><p>"Naru is wise, she would not deny Ori and Ku's right to grow by themselves. Like a mother, she certainly understands that she can't hold their hands forever. That said, I could agree to stay one more year though..."</p><p>Layla rejoices at the last statement. "Really?"</p><p>Ario was afflicted too… He only wished Ori and Ku would live in peace, out and away from possible dangers out there. But to simply increase distance will only hurt their hearts. Unfortunately, it seems some bonds are hard to let go of. And more, there was no real need to rush.</p><p>"I have been thinking about that… more than I would've liked… " He ponders how Ori was demoralized recently. "The more I try to be tough, the more I seem to realize I don't have strength for that. I don't understand..."</p><p>"Hey, hey. I know what this is called~" Layla teasingly hinted.</p><p>"Don't you dare." Ario speaks up grumpy.</p><p>"L-o-v-e!" She reveals and Ario rolls his eyes. "You can't help but worry about every single detail of their well-being right? Almost like a super protective parent! You care. Your heart can't rest without knowing they are safe and close to you."</p><p>"Zip it, girl. Unlike you, Ori is not my child nor my responsibility." He argues.</p><p>"Aw, gonna deny it? You have lost much before right? Maybe that's the cause of your confusion. Maybe breaking your bond with him is causing a similar pain that you felt ages ago."</p><p>Ario feels embarrassed. "I am not losing Ori or anything. I am protecting them."</p><p>"From what? From the world? We trained him for that! What if he desires to travel with us? Have you considered that?" Layla pressured him.</p><p>Ario breaks eye contact. A bit of guilt arrives for being so overprotective. "I think... he deserves a peaceful life after what he had to endure here."</p><p>Layla gives him a moment of reflection, going closer, and leans on him.</p><p>"Why would you stay another year then?" Layla asked, calmly.</p><p>"Because… that would make Ori happy." He replied, shyly. "I think Ku would perhaps miss us too. She is not aware of our goals or why we would leave."</p><p>"See?" Layla reconfirmed. "You see Ori as one of your own, perhaps even as a younger brother. He's part of the crew, isn't he? You don't have to suffer, not again. Make it official, invite them to come on board."</p><p>"You're starting to provoke me, Layla. Ori is already part of our crew and family. There, I said it. Happy?"</p><p>"That's more like it! So please continue what you were originally speaking. I would love to hear more."</p><p>Ario sighs defeated. "Goddammit." he thinks to himself, how things get out of control like that?</p><p>"Fine. I'll relent a little." Ario's scarf blows in the wind. "We shall stay for a while longer for them specifically. I will invite Ori and Ku to come with us. However, I want to warn Naru beforehand; Respect whatever decision she makes; Make sure she will be fine. As for Ori, I wonder if he would celebrate..." He starts to imagine.</p><p>Layla feels elated, she hops in place with the news. "Of course he will!"</p><p>Ario chuckles. "You only heard the good part, didn't you?"</p><p>As they talked, Ario heard Naru's footsteps along with Gumo's.</p><p>"Oh, it seems Naru is coming here. Ori is probably with her, so play nicely. Let's share the news slowly."</p><p>"Alrighty~" Layla replied, so content.</p><p>Naru and Gumo arrive and they are welcomed to the place. Naru was anxious, she needed to make sure as quickly as possible. She believed with heart they were sleeping with friends.</p><p>"Hello guys, you're all awake?" Naru observed.</p><p>"Yeah, some rooster in here made sure of that." Replied Ario, twitching his ears and grunting low.</p><p>"Oh, wonderful. I prepared breakfast. Please, tell Ori and Ku to come."</p><p>An obnoxious silence erupts after her request. Ario and Layla feel insecure.</p><p>"Ahm… lady Naru, Ori, and Ku are not here." Layla informed.</p><p>A shock cracks the mother's hope. "...What? They're not with you?"</p><p>The dread at the mother's face feels alarming. The mood switches rapidly. Ario and Layla can easily detect Naru was stressed and worried. Layla descended from the ship to approach. But Ario remained rather frozen.</p><p>"Did… did something happen?" Layla asked.</p><p>"Are you sure they're not hiding in the ship?"</p><p>Layla takes a hesitant moment, but couldn't lie. She shook her head in response, holding a concerned look. Naru is hit, she was on the verge of crying.</p><p>"They have not returned since they took off. I've been waiting for them the entire night!"</p><p>Naru hadn't slept last night, they could see it clearly in her eyes with dark circles. The unpleasant news comes with weight. Layla falls silent, incapable to console the troubled mother, and seeks an answer with Ario. Who was just as helpless.</p><p>Ario still processed the unsettling news. No…no, no! Just when he thought of seeing their smiles anew. How could that have happened? An accident? What happened to them!? His mind raged, frustrated, negating the reality. But it settles in. The truth was present with Naru. Ario could not evade it...</p><p>Ario: "Ori and Ku… are missing…?"</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya, guys. I am unsure if these notes are required, but I felt it could be important so here's a bit of insight from me.</p><p>As you may have seen, my changes, aka original parts will be kicking in subtle and drastic ways from here forward. Not only that, but canon characters may be specifically different from what one could deduce from them in-game. Personality and charismatic wise.</p><p>It was informed on my very first note, however, I feel that one can be displaced as the story goes on. So, just wanted to remind you that Will of the Wisps is not a simple story. And mine, will not be either.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Lost Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moved by the sole, demanding question, Ario reunited the small crew together with Naru and Gumo. Where are they? This was the only thing Ario could think of and would not rest until having them in his sights. The morning that should be relaxing may have turned into a calling for a great event.</p><p>Daruk: "Why the urgent call? What happened?" The Jotun arrives carrying Franz with visible discomfort.</p><p>Franz: "Oi, give my snow fortress back! Argh!" The Quito was slammed into position. "A little delicacy goes a long way, you know?"</p><p>The two integrants notice how the atmosphere is tense. Ario was dead serious. Layla, Naru, and Gumo too, were not in the slightest good mood. Franz becomes sober and both compose themselves awaiting further instructions. Ario gathered air, formulating a manner to inform the matters as calmly as he could.</p><p>Ario: "We are in a state of emergency. We are not under attack, nor with a lack of resources. But two of ours have disappeared since the afternoon of yesterday."</p><p>They grow spooked. Two were missing? Daruk analyzed and realized.</p><p>Daruk: "What? It can't be! Ku shouldn't be able to fly too far!"</p><p>Franz: "Oh dear…"</p><p>Layla: "Be calm. They must be somewhere around here. We pray that they're not hurt."</p><p>Ario: "We are spreading out and scouting the entirety of Nibel immediately. I need four of us to cover each extremity of this forest. I want each stone turned and every cranny checked. Can I count on you?"</p><p>Daruk: "Most certainly. I am at your service!" He gestures with a salute.</p><p>Franz: "Aye, let's-a-go! No time to lose!"</p><p>Ario: "Thank you. Keep in mind that Ori and Ku may be somewhat troubled. Ori should know how to traverse the forest with ease. Since he hasn't returned, I recommend preparing yourselves for anything in case finding them. That includes combat or medical attention. Gather whatever healing herbs you may find, food and water. If any of you find them, fire this flaring gadget to the skies to signal us with a firework."</p><p>Ario shows the small gadgets and hands one to each. A small cannon made of Light energy that is positioned on the ground and has a button to press on. Everyone replies with a nod.</p><p>Ario: "With that set, here's each scouting area: Daruk, head west to the Forlorn Ruins and the nearby region. The winds there will aid you on your search."</p><p>Daruk: "Understood."</p><p>Ario: "Layla, explore the Thornfelt Swamp and the Ginso Tree's region. Your ignition at the lowest level should allow you to scan the area with haste. Remember that swimming IS an option. Consider every lake and river a possible chance to find them. Underwater caves are not rare to find."</p><p>Layla: "Okay. I will do my best."</p><p>Ario: "Franz, Naru, and Gumo will seek for our missing friends around the Sunken Glades and The Spirit Tree. Listen, do not be afraid to contact Sein. As occupied she may be, she will be a valuable ally."</p><p>Naru: "Sein should be able to find them! I will…" Naru almost collapses due to her weariness. Gumo and Franz support her from both sides.</p><p>As much as everyone wanted her to sleep and rest, she shall not. A concerned mother is the most painful thing to see. Her heartache could be felt clear as day. She will obey the calling of a mother until certain her children are safe.</p><p>Ario: "Go easy, Naru. Allow Franz and Gumo to help you."</p><p>Naru relaxes and accepts their aid. She feels like a dead-weight but she understands that she is simply invoking her right as a mother to search with them.</p><p>Naru: "Sorry, I… am okay. Please, let us begin searching."</p><p>Ario: "Lastly, I will head north to Mount Horu's region. Our search will last until we reach high noon. Rendezvous here to recover. If none have success, we will plan something else. Dismissed."</p><p>Roger! And they moved out to their zones. Naru goes slowly with assistance, but still, she tries to speed up more than she can handle. Ario returns to her to share one more thing.</p><p>"Naru, you have my word that we will find them. I won't rest until they're back." He informed as Naru's sore eyes shared a look of gratitude.</p><p>"Thank you. Please, careful out there. The forest may have wild beasts that can be dangerous."</p><p>"Don't worry about us, we are familiar with battles. I doubt Ori and Ku have found hostile wildlife, but we have it in mind."</p><p>With a calming gaze, Naru hummed content. That was one less worry she would carry. Ario moved on to the search.</p><p>...</p><p>The wind howls. The cold persists. A rotten land with ashes raising like mists. Ku finds herself lost in an unknown land. The weather is still the same even without the storm. Gloom and unnatural clouds blocked sunlight, bringing upon the owlet's form an eternal night.</p><p>All the flora was withered and trees distorted. The fauna, frozen in place. A haunted land that was buried with monoliths and concealed in fog. Ku knew she shouldn't be there. This place is dangerous… but nothing she could do to prevent the morbid realization set in.</p><p>Ku had taken refuge under one of the large frozen things. Unknowing what it could be or why it was there. She couldn't bother with this detail once seeking to have a roof over her head. Unhurt by the fall, she had an easier time protecting herself from last night. Unfortunately, she had lost the feather. Her feeble attempts to fly again were all met with failure.</p><p>Now with a better chance of executing different actions, Ku understood she desperately required warmth. Not the physical type, but of mind and soul. Sunlight she could not have, but her feathers protected her well from the winds. As long as she is dry and keeps herself mostly motionless without having the warmed air under her feathered coat escaping, she could withstand the weather following her survival instincts.</p><p>Yet, the luxury of stay still was not one she had. Or better, not one she would be comfortable with. The eerie atmosphere had her heart palpitating in fear. Alone and lost, Ku had to find help, find hope.</p><p>At least now, Ku could see better her surroundings. Without the cruel storm, the fog was gradually more forgiving. Leaving refuge slowly, Ku peeked in all directions. She saw only the uneasy mist, dead landscape, and ashes floating in the air, following with the gust of wind striking her stand. She shivers but is not brought down.</p><p>"Is… is anyone… there?" She asks quietly, afraid of something sinister showing up. But only silence she receives. Ku awaits another couple of seconds. Minutes even. Trembling in place.</p><p>"Ori… where are you…?" She begins to cry, and another gust of cold wind arrives. She had not the right to weep. Ku had to venture through this Light forsaken place, obeying a tight procedure of safety.</p><p>She leaves behind the mysterious cold, solid cover. Fighting fear, she took a step forward, and eyelids flickered as she checked the surroundings. Nothing. Not even a single cricket to be heard. This unnerving silence persisted as she did another small step, and another, and another. Starting to move.</p><p>"Ori…!" She coos very quietly, suffocating in the dread she finds herself into. The land doesn't flinch or whisper, complete dark silence is all that lingers.</p><p>"Mom…! Gumo…! Lila…!" She calls family and friends. Ku used to mispronounce Layla's name due to the difficulty of her little beak composing certain words.</p><p>Wandering she remained, braving the ashen fog and cruel wind in her impotent and innocent manner. Her smell detects only the faintest scents of decomposing plants. The frigid, solid earth below her talons freezing her feet... Every element frightening her to the core.</p><p>Due to the fog slowly clearing further. Ku saw what the strange land hid. Before her small body, another of the mysterious monoliths. Ku noticed its footing was of a large avian talon. Following the limb, it appeared it had plumage covering the body, but they were fouled and solid as stone. The image cleared as Ku glanced upwards. The owlet gasps in terror with feathers standing on end as she completes the form of the weird statue. It wasn't what she hoped.</p><p>An owl in despair, missing their eyes with dripping water from the rain gave the sense they were crying from the beyond. Their wings are widespread in a protective stance to shield something from what could not be detained. Below the great owl, a torn nest with an egg that shall never hatch.</p><p>The eyeless sockets, the lifeless face, the large stone body terrified Ku to a new high. A monster! She turned her back and ran in tears.</p><p>"Someone help me!" She calls with a scream, fleeing to the nothingness as fast as she could. Ku flaps her wings to take flight to no avail. Her voice screeching and quavering with all her might, body scurrying through the ravaged woods.</p><p>The silence is disturbed. And with it, awakening what shouldn't. A pair of eyes shot open to the scream. Gleaming in white. Lost is suffering. And now on the move.</p><p>Ku ran and ran, sighting more petrified haunting husks. Her fears are renewed with each new morbid victim she finds. Little did she know that they were corpses of her own kind. Shadow, or Dark Owls of ages past. Proud and powerful winged beings struck by a grim fate.</p><p>There were more. More than just the great birds. Small species of the furred kind. Long-eared adult mokis that found their end reaching out to hope but their hands found only the cold void while others embraced their families to the incoming end. Forever framed with despair and pain in their faces. Gorleks, and many others unrecognizable, all in terror. They had no escape and were reduced to friable rocks.</p><p>The rushing of Ku's distress had brought attention. Her pleas fly about as she finds a thick withered thorned bush to hide. She dives in, ignoring the flaccid spines on her feathers and closing her eyes to weep.</p><p>It is all a nightmare, right? Ku wanted to wake up. To be back home to find herself cuddling with Ori on a beautiful new morning. Her wavering chirps don't shake the reality she is in. Ku curls up and just prays that she wakes up soon. This has to be a bad dream. "It will be alright. It will be alright!" She cries to herself while she begins to suffer from the cold.</p><p>"Shhh…"</p><p>Suddenly a low shushing sound reached the owlet and that wasn't comforting in a thousand years. Her eyes open and once glancing at the individual, her beak is blocked by their hand, and cries muffled. The stranger brings the other hand with a finger in front of the mouth to signal again.</p><p>"Shhh… Don't cry."</p><p>Ku almost had a heart attack. The guy looked scary, but Ku forced herself to calm down. Her eyes pleading for mercy and body shaking far too much to move. Ku is held for a brief of seconds and while at it, she studies the individual.</p><p>The most flashy part, a stone mask covering the face. A white beard, slim fingers, and arms that were fragile as glass. Gray fur adorned the creature's skin. He was elderly, but difficult to understand what exactly he was, or what he wanted. As they shared gazes, one of terror and one of unknown intent, a loud <strong>SLAM</strong> crashed close to them and the earth trembled. Ku almost shrieked, but thanks to her sealed beak she wasn't able to.</p><p>Tension was as high as ever before. Something huge is patrolling nearby. Loud and heavy thumps that seem like steps crush and crack pebbles and brittle parts of dead soil and bones. A distorted mumble was almost recognized as a hoot of an owl.</p><p>By instinct, Ku wanted to turn her head to see and learn what had crashed close to them, but the stranger kept Ku from doing that. He shakes his head slowly informing her to NOT look. All while maintaining sacred silence for the sake of their lives.</p><p>The stomps persist in the area, each step is irregular and haunted. The little heartbeat of the owlet was audible to the stranger, but thankfully not loud enough to alert what should not. Ku couldn't help it. Afraid and defenseless she began begging for Ori to rescue her in her mind.</p><p>
  <strong>*STOMP*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Stomp*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*stomp*</strong>
</p><p>*stomp*</p><p>Silence returns. The creature moved away. Now safer to speak quietly, the stranger muttered new words with his raspy voice.</p><p>"You… You are a Shadow Owl."</p><p>After the successful rescue, the stranger couldn't help expressing his surprise at the miraculous finding. Before his veiled eyes, a being he never thought of seeing again in the accursed times they live. An uncorrupted Shadow Owl. Merely an owlet, a lost youngling. The amber eyes told no lies. Her dark indigo feathers proved her heritage. Her appearance was foretold...</p><p>"The prophecies… You must have brought it… Centuries of waiting, now coming to an end." The stranger monologues, lost in thoughts.</p><p>"W-what are you talking about?" Ku asked in distress. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Come with me. This is not the place to talk."</p><p>The stranger leaves the bushy cover and now Ku could study better their details. A monkey-like creature. Hunchback due to old age and carrying a long wood stick to walk with balance. Ku could not endure staying alone in this somber zone again and hesitantly, she followed. She wasn't comfortable, but this stranger had saved her from something dreadful. A scintilla of gratitude was beneath the intense fear. Perhaps Ku could find more knowledge and safety along with this guy.</p><p>Resisting the cold ambiance, Ku hopped through the place after the stranger. The terror of the land is still present, but Ku knew she must not scream or make noises. Something terrible prowls in this place.</p><p>"W-what is this place?" Ku asked as quietly as possible, fearing the stranger had not heard it. But he stops and looks back over the shoulder.</p><p>"Their graveyard." Came his hoarse voice.</p><p>Ku shudders. Then those things… The countless statues here are graves? That only added to make things even direr.</p><p>They traversed through the ruined and fallen trees and at each minute the landscape doesn't change the slightest. The same feeling that something malicious devastated this place persists. Ku couldn't comprehend what could have caused it.</p><p>Soon they arrived at the base of an elevated hill, and the stranger took a path that aimed directly at a cavern-like passage. However, it was as good as a dead-end. Tree logs and boulders blocked their path. The stranger and Ku stay still as the owlet awaits instructions.</p><p>"Follow." The monkey creature orders, and walks straight into the blockade. Ku was spooked, he is going to collide with that wall of wreckage? But as she thought, the stranger went through like nothing was there. Another scare for the owlet.</p><p>"What? He went through?" She thought to herself. Eyes wide in incredulity.</p><p>"Come." He asks again, coming out from the fake wall. Ku braces herself and steps forward. Upon the moment she'd bump on broken splinters Ku closes her eyes and does a new step. Mysteriously, she doesn't feel anything getting in contact. In fact, Ku feels a gentle current of peculiar energy. Its essence was not unfamiliar, but unknown nonetheless.</p><p>"Open your eyes. We are now safe."</p><p>Ku does as requested, contemplating a considerably large refuge. A den. Something big must live here. A moment later, Ku's nose is attacked by a stench of disgusting meat scraps scattered around the corners of the place. Flies roaming each decomposing piece.</p><p>"Urgh! What smell is this?" Ku asked quietly.</p><p>"You can speak normally here, child. As for the scent, my apologies. My lord is not hygienic or methodical."</p><p>Ku is utterly bothered by the smell but tries to withstand it. More than just the leftovers, there were bones of various sizes, a giant broken iron chain, and a stained floor. Blood was spilled in this den. This is the lair of a voracious being!</p><p>"Don't be afraid." The stranger tried to calm the owlet. "My lord is ill-tempered, but he is a loyal and caring protector in the heart. The barrier outside is made of his fine Shadow Bending. The energy that only those born with affinity can mold and shape it by their will."</p><p>"You haven't answered me yet. Who are you and what do you want?" Ku imposes on the stranger.</p><p>"I am Kii, an acolyte of Shadows. The last servant of Andronius. As for my goal, I simply want your well-being."</p><p>Ku wasn't buying that. But she had no choice. Or better, she was too insecure to believe in anything or even a total stranger. Still scared, Ku moved as far as possible from Kii.</p><p>"What… what was that thing…?"</p><p>Kii approaches a little, his long stick pointing to the exit.</p><p>"There… reins silence. None may disturb it. Those who dare, pay the price. You - you almost joined them in somber rest."</p><p>Ku couldn't start to fully fathom the danger she ran. What in the name of the Light walked past them? The mistreated land, the frozen souls. What caused all of this? All she knew was that by sounding an alarm in her panic, almost had her killed.</p><p>"Why is this place so creepy?"</p><p>"There is much to tell, child. First, I need to know if you brought what this land yearns."</p><p>"W-what do you mean? I fell here with my brother. I was…" Ku suffers in self-guilt with tears gathering. "It is all my fault."</p><p>"Is your brother a spirit?"</p><p>Ku hesitates but soon replies with a nod. The monkey creature takes a long moment. Its stone mask showed no emotion that the face behind could transmit.</p><p>"Then, it is true. You have set the frozen history of this land in motion. Or at least, began to melt the ice. Long have that frog dreamed about this… And now… His wish can come true."</p><p>Kii goes to the other side of the den where a sloppily made wood shelf holds many scrolls. He searches through the archives, throwing away many parchments. One scroll rolls in front of Ku and she tries to analyze it, seeing symbolic writing. One writing that Ku didn't understand. Strange symbols made in black ink were in organized rows and columns filled the paper.</p><p>"Long ago, Niwen was a land of conquerors." Kii started, and the symbols on the scroll were moving? Taking forms and shapes? Ku looked mesmerized. The story showed itself by the words of Kii.</p><p>"Those who walked this land were to course the Path of Valor. A trial that all were made to meet independent of their consent or capabilities. A life-long task to pursue. All to prove oneself to what they worshipped as 'Her Grace'. The lightless and shadow kind, all had to comply and prove their courage in battle. Difficult and immoral challenges awaited. Lives were lost for the sake to earn the favor of an immortal being. Those who survived after a defeat were sent to live a life of shame as a failed aspirant. A life of a common and weak scum."</p><p>Ku sees the symbols shift and take the shape of a furred creature. Since their childhood, they are made to train by parental discipline with a forced mindset: To earn the favor of the Light. The children were not allowed to play and enjoy their infancy. They did heavy work and exhausting physical exercises daily.</p><p>Once matured and proven their worth, they travel to their final test. An arena. There, many different races that trained their whole lives for the same objective fought to the death. The outcome was macabre, but only one would stand.</p><p>Ku was not understanding. Her eyes would see cruelty and bloodshed even through the censored images the symbols did, but the context was far too difficult for her to absorb.</p><p>"Those who passed and impressed the Light were…" Kii interrupted himself. Ku was far too young to understand so much. Afraid of overwhelming her, Kii decided to give her time. The symbols return to formation and don't move any longer. The two return to share gazes. One impossible to be read, and one sharing fright.</p><p>"Child, forgive me for what I've shown. But I lied not. What you saw is… the truth of this land. We, its denizens lived in these unfair times, and today… much has changed. But not for the good."</p><p>Kii pauses shortly.</p><p>"In this right moment, the wheels of destiny are turning. I fear history is fated to repeat itself. Your arrival was the long-sought trigger that Kwolok wanted."</p><p>"I am not getting it! I just want to go home!" Ku expresses her distress and discomfort. "I want my brother and mom!"</p><p>Kii could not change Ku for what she was, an innocent child. He knew as much.</p><p>"I comprehend." Kii's raspy voice doing little to console the troubled owlet. "But I beg you to understand. The situation you are in now… is far different than anything you lived in. Scars you may earn."</p><p>Ku just gets more terrified but doesn't want to run out to the loneliness of the haunted forest.</p><p>"You should rest. Later we can continue. If you need anything, please let me know."</p><p>Kii goes to the shelf and begins reorganizing the long scrolls and writing on another. He picks a quill pen, sinks the tip on blackish ink, and writes symbols with an erratic wrist. The old monkey has difficulty writing but keeps trying to control the lack of motor coordination.</p><p>Ku is left by herself in the eerie den. One, two, three minutes pass with her wondering about, studying the cavern's details. The interior is very cold, sunlight must never have reached this place in years. The walls don't have drawings, making the place boring. There is no bed or nest to sleep on. There are no toys. Clearly not a place Ku could enjoy staying. But at least, it was undeniably true to be safer than outside.</p><p>"How do you ignore this smell?" Ku asked, showing a less intimidated voice tone.</p><p>Kii turns around and tilts his head slightly. "You get used to it."</p><p>"This is… very sad." Ku comments. "Don't you ever clean things?"</p><p>"It's rather difficult to accomplish that." Kii chuckles. "Believe me, my lord prefers things as it is."</p><p>"Who is your lord? Why call them like that?"</p><p>"My lord is the only one who protected me along with my kind."</p><p>"Protected from what?"</p><p>"From the Light and Decay."</p><p>"The Light? How come?" Ku was surprised.</p><p>"Like I previously had said, this land hasn't seen the best days with or without the Light. I was born with the shadow kind here in the Whispering Woods. My lord, since my childhood, hid me and my brothers from the Light's influence. Today, I am just a survivor, the last of the Noy Archivists. The years of stored knowledge of our forest lies with me."</p><p>"Oh… So the Light hurt your eyes too?"</p><p>Kii laughs shortly. Ku could almost see a smile hiding behind his mask.</p><p>"I wish that was all the Light would do to us. My lord, of all… has suffered a lot for disobedience."</p><p>Somehow Ku knew she was getting into personal and serious matters. She was scared and unknowing if she wanted to keep diving into the subject.</p><p>"Hm… what are the Noy Archivists?"</p><p>"Our passion and legacy. The Noy tribe were the few ones that never wanted to meddle in the glorious fighting the Light ushered all to. We preferred to lurk in the shadows to study and store history. We shared knowledge with those interested. Our numbers were many, our longevity prolonged thanks to our loyal service to our lord. We know the ancient times and we were considered a threat because of our privilege. We were ultimately hunted down, my lord chained. The Decay almost wiped us all."</p><p>Ku was lost trying to absorb and understand the profound speech of the mysterious monkey. Each word seemed to contain a world of conflict and pain.</p><p>"So… that's why you like to write?"</p><p>"Yes. It is a family thing."</p><p>Suddenly, a more comprehensive response makes Ku miss her family. Ku begins to grow more anxious and restless.</p><p>"I want my family…"</p><p>"I am sorry. Your family is not here."</p><p>"My brother is! Somewhere!"</p><p>"That may be. I pray that he comes."</p><p>"He will! I know he will!"</p><p>"<strong>How cute."</strong></p><p>Suddenly again, a new, much deeper voice filled the den in an instant. Ku jumps in place with a soft shriek and fathers standing as she gazes at the new individual. This time they were large, black-furred with crimson eyes, big claws, and fangs. A gigantic black wolf. A sight that chilled the owlet to the core anew.</p><p>"Kii, you had said this place was safe." Ku adorably says to the masked monkey trying to ignore the large oppressing being staring at her.</p><p>"It is. Why do you ask?" Kii returns confused.</p><p>Ku grows goofy trying to be angry.</p><p>"Excuse me?!" Ku hops to Kii. "Look at that thing and tell that to my face!"</p><p>"This place is safe. I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Look. At. That. THING! WE GONNA DIE!"</p><p>"Welcome back, my lord. How was the hunt?" Kii directs himself to the wolf standing at the entrance.</p><p>"Eh?! Lord?! He is your lord!?"</p><p>"<strong>Seems you made a new friend, Kii. Well done in securing the owl."</strong></p><p>"Indeed. She is a good listener. Your arrival made her silly though."</p><p>"HEY!" Ku interjected.</p><p>"<strong>Owl." </strong>The wolf pulls Ku's attention, soothing her adrenaline. "<strong>You must have learned that silence is valuable here. Tone it down."</strong></p><p>The voice was impacting but not that overwhelming. Ku wondered. Was this wolf the creature they hid from before? No, clearly not… He came as silently as the flapping of a butterfly's wings. No way he was the one stomping the land.</p><p>"W-who are you?"</p><p>"<strong>I am the Night Hunter. The Exiled. The Light's Nightmare. The-"</strong></p><p>"The Please Cut That Crap, please." Kii threw a bold insult to interrupt the wolf's presentation. An astounding silence erupts as the great predator snarls mildly.</p><p>"There, I said it."</p><p>"<strong>Kii, can't you see I am trying to appear cool? Asshole."</strong></p><p>Things went from 100 to 0 so quickly after that little play. Ku was uncomfortable, but feeling a lot calmer after seeing how the wolf and Kii's relationship were weird.</p><p>"You're not evil?" Ku asked.</p><p>"<strong>Unless you give me a reason to be so, that depends."</strong></p><p>"He's the type that hates everyone, but deep down loves everyone." Kii reveals.</p><p>"<strong>You're daring today, old friend. Care to shut the f*** up?"</strong></p><p>The wolf walks in and makes himself comfortable in the open space of the den. He rests laying on his side with hind legs extended but with torso raised and supported on the front legs. Ku takes proper distance and keeps her silence. After all that, Ku couldn't deny the wolf was dangerous and yet majestic. Somehow he is not transmitting his wolfish side, and Ku wished not to see it.</p><p>Kii approaches the wolf and begins to climb his front paws. Slowly walking on the mighty beast's limb.</p><p>"My lord, you're hurt!" Kii points to the scar on the wolf's face. "Was it-"</p><p>"<strong>Yes, it was."</strong></p><p>"Don't tell me you tried to eat him."</p><p>"<strong>I did. I was angry, okay?"</strong></p><p>"You moron, stupid wolf! How can you be so rancorous?!"</p><p>Ku notices an ample scar on the wolf's cheek. The damage was made of a high heated tool. The skin was burned...</p><p>"<strong>You know I hate them. I could barely think at that time."</strong></p><p>"You were supposed to bring them here safe and sound! Have you really ingested him?"</p><p>"<strong>What if I did?"</strong></p><p>"Wait… What are you talking about?" Ku approaches fearing the worst. "Eat… who?"</p><p>The wolf shows a toothy grin seeing an opportunity to trigger Ku's rage.</p><p>"My lord, please don't."</p><p>"<strong>Your beloved spirit."</strong></p><p>Kii slams his mask on the wolf's pellage.</p><p>"He is joking, child. Don't take him seriously."</p><p>"No…! Where is he!?" Ku becomes enraged. Feathers puffing to make her look larger and threatening.</p><p>"<strong>You have no idea how tasty spirit flesh is. Have you ever eaten one?"</strong></p><p>"Where is he!?" Ku's furious expressions soften and become sad. The wolf snorts in disappointment but tries one more time.</p><p>"<strong>In my belly."</strong></p><p>It didn't bring the desired effect of Ku enraging and invoking her Shadow energy. Instead, Ku directs herself to the wolf's middle. She takes a few seconds and begins calling her brother's name. Unable to hear Ori's voice from the other side she grows stressed with tears pouring forth. Soon to use her talons on the wolf as a feeble attempt to free him from the organic prison.</p><p>Kii shares a gaze of disapproval even if said gaze was hidden behind a mask. With a sigh, the wolf decides to stop playing and respect Ku's innocence.</p><p>"<strong>He is not there. Don't cry, owl."</strong></p><p>Ku holds back tears. Hope comes back to her by learning that Ori is not stuck in there.</p><p>"<strong>Your spirit escaped me. I planned to bring him here partially digested. Kinda."</strong></p><p>"My lord, you heard time and time again about the prophecies. You had the grand chance to find the spirit vulnerable and alone. Now he is probably surrounded… and listening to that frog."</p><p>"Why would you eat him? What did he do to you?!" Came the little stressed owlet questioning the wolf.</p><p>Ku had lost her fears because of her family love. Although she didn't understand much what was happening in general, she challenged a predator ten times her size or even larger.</p><p>"<strong>The one you call brother may never have mistreated me, but that doesn't free him from what he is: A pawn of the Light."</strong></p><p>"He never did a bad thing! Mom always had good things to say about spirits!"</p><p>"<strong>Owl, there is much for you to learn."</strong></p><p>Ku falls silent as the wolf rises with menacing anger, pressing the owlet against the wall. Meanwhile, Kii is climbing the wolf's head and sliding his forehead to sit on his muzzle.</p><p>"<strong>I could not hold back my rage. But I resisted the urge to kill in the spot."</strong></p><p>"Okay, calm down." Kii tried to soothe the wolf by hitting the stick on his nose.</p><p>"<strong>I despise their superiority. I loathe their freedom at the top of the food chain. Spirits are so frail, why do I fall prey to these tiny beings and their god?"</strong></p><p>"I'm gonna stab your nostril if you don't chill."</p><p>"<strong>I am Andronius! I serve no one! I am-"</strong></p><p>Kii shoves the long wood stick down the wolf's nostril forcing them to whine and sneeze in discomfort. Kii is tossed away and now Ku fears Andronius would attack both of them. Intense brief seconds followed as the crimson eyes were fixed on them but no attacks were made. The wolf regains his composure, turns his back grumpily, and lays down to sleep.</p><p>"Child, worry not. The spirit is safe." Kii tries to comfort the owl after almost digging their own grave.</p><p>"How… how crazy can you be?" Ku asked, stunned.</p><p>"You mean that?" Kii looks at his wood stick. "My lord is ill-tempered, but he's a good boy."</p><p>"Good boy? Do you want to die?"</p><p>Kii laughs. "Oh, my sweet child. Everyone, even the most fearsome ones has a heart. What I do... is to keep our flames burning bright."</p><p>Ku falls silent shortly, it seemed these two shared much more than just tolerance or cooperation. Kii had informed, the wolf was a key presence in his life. What could these two have lived across together?</p><p>"Your lord… ahm… Andronius seems nice if given due time."</p><p>"<strong>You can call me Howl."</strong></p><p>"Yes, sir!" Ku replied in obedience.</p><p>Pausing to think, Ku had completely forgotten the stench of the den and slowly started to fit into the temporary house. Still, the cold temperature only increased in these sunless woods. Ku wasn't resisting by herself. They must have a way, right? Ku brought herself to ask.</p><p>"How do you warm yourselves in this place?" She asked Kii.</p><p>"<strong>Come to me, owl."</strong></p><p>Ku did not understand at first. "W-what did I do?" She asked, fearing she had provoked the wolf.</p><p>"Breathe easy. My lord may not look like it, but he is very warm. Come."</p><p>Kii walked and climbed the wolf's flank and stood on top, showing what Ku had to do to warm herself. Oh no, Ku denied that. She was NOT going to snuggle with Howl! Being so close was not one thing she was comfortable doing yet. Shyness, fear, and insufficient trust keep Ku separated from them in the far corner.</p><p>Ku understood that she can't deal with the temperature by herself. She tried to control her shivering, knowing clearly that she needed help. Slowly Ku reconsidered… Howl is a bit scary, but maybe he is not all that bad? Rejecting the offer of aid was not something she had the power to. She gathered courage while they talked to each other.</p><p>"My lord, how are we going to do this?"</p><p>"<strong>Kii, you worry too much. You know there are two in the prophecy. It does not only involve the Light."</strong></p><p>"Yes, but… You know he may be in danger later on."</p><p>Howl feels a little force pushing on his chest. It seems the owlet put aside her fear. With a rejoicing grin, the wolf allowed Ku to make herself comfortable on the thick layers of soft fur of his chest. Allowing her to find warmth where she never expected in such a cursed land.</p><p>"<strong>Patience, old friend. We have the owl, we have what he seeks. It doesn't matter what he learns, you just have to show the truth."</strong></p><p>"I pray it will be enough… Speaking of the owl, where is she?" Kii asked from the wolf's back.</p><p>"<strong>Under me. She already fell asleep."</strong></p><p>"Oh, poor child… She must barely have slept the previous night."</p><p>Howl takes due care not moving too much to scare or hurt Ku.</p><p>"<strong>I commend Kuro for her courage. But It seems she too… did not escape. Unfortunate. At least she found harmony for her children to live with the Light..."</strong></p><p>"Harmony… A word none of us know and never will. This land still feels the pain of every shadow owl. Of what that monstrosity did here…"</p><p>
  <strong>"Let's not lament. We shall recover from this. Maybe this hardened soil can bathe in sunlight again. And if not, may all find somewhere else to stay. Including you, Kii."</strong>
</p><p>"I am never leaving your side, Andronius. I am today and always, your loyal servant."</p><p>Howl chuckles. "<strong>You titled</strong> <strong>yourself like this."</strong></p><p>"I have. As did my brothers that you protected."</p><p>"<strong>Protected, huh? Remember me why you're the last survivor of your tribe."</strong></p><p>"I am sure that I need not explain that."</p><p>"<strong>Fair enough." </strong>Howl laughs. "<strong>A storm is approaching, Kii. Prepare yourself for what is to come. I trust you to guide the owl."</strong></p><p>"As you command, my lord."</p><p>They focus on the exit, to the outside world and gather determination to challenge the ruined land when time proved right.</p><p>"<strong>The silence will be broken."</strong></p><p>Like a premonition, Howl's snarling battle cry travels with the wind to reach the one that could aid them in achieving freedom for a new tomorrow. From the somber silent woods to the Wellspring Glades, where a spirit and a moki set foot out of safe grounds to reach their goal.</p><p>Ori stops like he had heard the message. He gazes around at the sky, and surrounding flora but is unable to comprehend what he just heard.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Ori?" Asked Mokk.</p><p>"I… I think I heard a voice. Somehow it was not unfamiliar to me…"</p><p>"You hear things? Maybe sleeping in the rain wetted your brain? Or was it the howler?"</p><p>"The wolf? Hm, maybe. It wasn't so different, to be honest."</p><p>"The howler curse!" Mokk pretends to be scared. "What are we gonna do?!"</p><p>"Curse?" Ori ponders. "For what I could see, the wolf was not affected by Decay. But enough of that. Show me the way, Mokk. Time is of the essence."</p><p>"Aiyo! let's-a-go! Let's get clean waters for us to drink again! Mokk the Brave will show the way! For I am Mokk the Brave!" The moki laughs heroically.</p><p>Ori smiles at Mokk's funny but sincere way to raise their spirits in his silly way. It was strangely fun to hear. Mokk certainly shined on his way. Even for a creature born Lightless. Determined to reach Ku, Ori braces himself for whatever is to come.</p><p>"I am coming, Ku. Please hold on a little longer."</p><p>And off they went. To the Wellspring Mill.</p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>